La princesa Cisne
by zoraidarose
Summary: Kagome es una bella princesa que por culpa de un hechizo del malvado Naraku es convertida en un cisne. Solo puede recuperar su verdadera forma a la luz de la luna. Sus unicos amigos un lobo, una hadita y un zorrito la ayudan a romper con el hechizo. ¿podra el principe inuyasha demostrar que su amor es lo bastante fuerte para romper el hechizo y recuperar a su amada kagome?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha la princesa encantada

**Los personajes de Inuyasha y la trama del fic no me pertenecen solo hago una adaptación ya que me parece que seria una magnifica fusión. Espero que les guste y por favor comenten.**

**Personajes**

**Príncipe Derek- Inuyasha**

**Princesa Odette- Kagome**

**Reina Uberta- Izayoi **

**Rey William- Tsudara **

**Bromlie- Miroku **

**Hadita de Kagome- Sango (este papel es inventado por mi)**

**Rodvart- Naraku **

**Odile- Kikyo **

**Jean bob – Koga**

**Puffin – Shippo**

Prologo

Había una vez en el reino de Sengoku, un noble y sabio rey llamado Tsudara, el cual pese a todas sus riquezas y el amor que le profesaba su pueblo, se encontraba sumamente triste, ya que comenzaba a envejecer, y no tenía ningún heredero que reclamara su trono.

Pero un buen día se vio bendecido por el nacimiento de una preciosa niña, que a sus ojos era la princesita más fuerte, sana y bella de todas las princesas, con grandes ojos color chocolate, piel blanca y un cabello negro como la noche, a la cual puso por nombre Kagome.

Reyes y reinas de todas las naciones fueron invitados al bautizo de la princesilla, entre los invitados se encontraba la reina viuda de Shikon Izayoi acompañada de su único hijo el príncipe Inuyasha, un niño de apenas dos años de edad.

El niño se acerco con cuidado a la cuna y se asomo curioso, la bebe dormía placidamente envuelta en una mantita verde. Pero al sentir la presencia del otro niño abrió sus dulces ojitos y lo miro con atención. Inuyasha se inclino mas y le ofreció su obsequio a la pequeña Kagome, una enorme perla rosada que colgaba de una cadena de plata como un dije.

La bebe sonrió al tiempo que extendía su bracito para tratar de alcanzarla, Inuyasha tambien sonrió, y le entrego el collar. Los enternecidos padres de amos niños tuvieron la misma idea al ver la escena. Kagome e Inuyasha pasarían juntos todos los veranos, con la esperanza de que un día se enamoraran y casaran, para así formar una alianza eterna entre sus dos reinos.

Pero en otro sitio alguien tramaba otro plan, el malvado hechicero Naraku, el nacimiento de Kagome apenas y tuvo significado para el; pues se estaba preparando para conquistar Sengoku por medio de artes prohibidas. En la víspera de su gran golpe, el rey Tsudara le descubrió, y los poderes de Naraku fueron devueltos a las tinieblas.

Aunque muchos exigían que se le ejecutara, el rey determino que Naraku solo debía ser desterrado.

-¡aun no has acabado conmigo Tsudara!-declaro el hechicero mientras miraba al monarca con profundo rencor.

-algún día, recuperare mi poder, y cuando ocurra, todo lo que posees, y todo aquello que amas ¡será mío!- juro antes de partir hacia su destierro.

Muchos pensaron que el rey Tsudara había sido demasiado benevolente; pero poco a poco el tiempo arrastro la amenaza al olvido y todas las esperanzas se encontraban puestas en aquel verano no muy distante, donde Inuyasha y Kagome se reunirían por primera vez…

Continuara…


	2. Conociendote

**Capitulo 1 conociendote **

**Pov Kagome **

Permanecí callada mientras mi padre me escoltaba fuera del barco para luego treparme a la silla de su caballo, le habría dicho que yo solita podía pero lo cierto es que aun no alcanzo a subirme a un caballo. La verdad es que aun no me cabía en la cabeza el porque de este viaje, jamás había salido de Sengoku en mi vida, durante el verano normalmente íbamos a la playa o a nuestra casita en los campos de sakura. ¿Por qué debía ser este año distinto?

No pude evitar preguntarme a medida que nuestra caravana avanzaba. Ya durante el viaje había intentado sonsacarle información a mi padre, a los guardias y a los marineros pero ninguno me había dicho nada.

Pasamos un par de pueblos, y varios paisajes muy bonitos, un enorme bosque y un acantilado. Fue entonces cuando vi el norme castillo frente a nosotros, era rojo con altas torres y lindos techos verdes.

-¿te gusta Kagome?- la voz de mi padre me sorprendo, había estado tan inmersa en mis pensamientos.

- si es muy bonito ¿de quien es?- la calida sonrisa de mi padre me calmo de la ansiedad, el siempre me sonreía así, era lo que mas me gustaba de el.

-de la reina Izayoi hija mía- me respondió sin dejar de mirarme ¿la reina Izayoi? Recordaba bien ese nombre, era una de las mayores aliadas comerciales de nuestro reino, además de una de las mejores amigas de mi padre. ¿Me habría traído a alguna reunión de reyes?

-me alegra que te guste este lugar Kagome, ya que aquí vas a pasar los veranos- a pesar de que mi padre jamás dejo de sonreír yo sentía que estaba tenso por algo.

-¿pasar los veranos aquí porque padre?-

-te lo explicare mas adelante hija, cuando lleguemos, basta con decir que la reina Izayoi quiere conocerte y…-

-¿me va a dejar aquí padre? ¿Ya no me quiere en casa? ¿Me porte mal? ¡Si es así perdóneme! ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer!- le interrumpí, pensando en todas las travesuras que había hecho, o de las que me acordaba.

-Kagome tranquila, eso no es…- trato de explicarme con una risita timbrando en su voz.

-por favor papito querido, perdóname, prometo que ya nunca jamás le volveré a poner un sapo en la sopa a nana Kaede- rogué nuevamente, seguro era por eso.

-¡¿le escondiste un sapo en la sopa a Kaede?!- repitió alzando ambas cejas hasta la línea de su corona. OPS me había delatado yo sola.

-yo… em!... jeje…ay…-

-ya hablare contigo de eso más tarde señorita-susurro con severidad antes de relajarse nuevamente.

-ahora volviendo a tu pregunta, Izayoi quiere conocerte, no te ha visto en muchos años-

-¿eh?- ¿solo era eso? Suspire aliviada.

-además ella tiene un hijo como de tu edad, podrás jugar con el, conocerlo y cuando seas mayor y ambos se casen unirán nuestros reinos- eso acabo con mi buen humor, así que de ahí venia todo esto. Infle mis mejillas en un puchero silencioso. No tenia caso discutir con mi padre.

**Pov Inuyasha **

Este hiba a ser el peor día de mi vida, de eso estaba seguro. Primero mi madre me despertaba temprano, me hacia bañar, luego me ponían este traje que picaba demasiado. (No he dejado de rascarme en toda la mañana) ¿Y todo para que? Por que hoy llega mi yugo, o como mi madre dice mi prometida.

No podía creerlo, debería pasar todos mis veranos con una princesilla, me negaba rotundamente pero discutirle a mi madre seria lo mismo que hacer que un caballo saltara a la cuerda. Sin mucho ánimo termine mi desayuno que al menos estaba bueno el día de hoy, antes de dirigirme al jardín.

Mi madre ya estaba ahí toda ataviada, no la veía así desde el último baile al que asistió.

-buenos días madre- la salude tratando de disimular mi disgusto.

-buen día hijo mío, ¿listo ya?- me sonrió al verme, al menos uno de los dos gozaba esto.

-no-

-vamos Inuyasha cambia esa cara, ¿o quieres que el rey Tsudara y su hija se lleven una mala impresión?-

-¡feh! No me importa en lo absoluto-

-¡Inuyasha!- trague saliva, al escuchar el tono severo en la voz de mi madre, no por nada era una reina respetada, que manejaba sola todos los asuntos de estado.

-perdona madre-

-Te perdono hijo mío, pero debes comportarte bien, además la princesita Kagome es una niña muy linda, estoy segura de que serán buenos amigos.-

¿Amigos? ¿Ser amigo de la que seguro seria mi futura esposa? ¡Nah! Imposible, jamás me podría llevar bien con una niña, además las niñas tienen piojos, solo tocan el piano y hacen cosas aburridas, ni siquiera podría jugar bien a las espadas.

Escuche a lo lejos las trompetas de anuncio seguidas de lo que parecía una caravana de jinetes, así que ya habían llegado, maldición. Adiós libertad. Adiós juegos. Adiós correr por el bosque con Miroku. Adiós todo lo divertido.

Vi entrar al jardín un caballo totalmente negro, el cual montaba un señor vestido de túnica verde con adornos en oro y rojo, debía ser el rey Tsudara me dije a mi mismo.

-querida Izayoi – le sonrió a mi madre mientras se inclinaba sin bajar del caballo.

-tan encantadora y joven como siempre- vi a mi madre sonreír agradecida por el halago, ¡feh! Viejo lambiscón. Fue entonces cuando aquellos ojos caoba se posaron en mí.

-¿y este encantador joven?- le guiña un ojo a mi madre.

-¡oh el príncipe Inuyasha sin duda!-

-bienvenido a Shikon querido Tsudara y tambien tu princesa– el rey desmonto, y luego bajo a su hija. Me quede quieto al instante, aquella niña vestida de verde lima con un lazo rojo que destacaba su largo cabello azabache y ojos color chocolate parecía una muñequita.

**Pov narrador**

Ambos niños se miraron un minuto, Kagome sorprendida por el cabello plateado de Inuyasha y sus ojos color ámbar, mientras Inuyasha no podía dejar de compararla con las muñecas de la colección de su madre. "_Al menos no es fea_" pensó. Kagome sintió una sonrisa tirar de sus labios, a pesar de que el príncipe no la miraba exactamente con una sonrisa le pareció un chico muy interesante.

Tsudara le dio un empujoncito a su hija para que se acercara al príncipe, la manera en que se miraron no había pasado desapercibida, eso debía ser una buena señal. La reina Izayoi tambien había notado las miradas de los pequeños, ahora si que estaba convencida de que todo su plan resultaría.

-vamos hijo saluda- sonrió Izayoi, pero Inuyasha no se movió en lo absoluto. –Cariño ve- le dio un nuevo empujón.

-pero madre…- se quejo el pequeño.

-Inuyasha no seas grosero y saluda a la princesa Kagome- le riño,

Ambos niños se miraron frente a frente, ambos completamente incómodos.

-em, hola princesa Kagome… encantado… de conocerte- murmuro Inuyasha en tono desganado.

-el gusto es mío príncipe Inuyasha – sonrió sinceramente Kagome haciéndole una educada reverencia, lo cierto es que no le desagradaba tanto la idea de ser amiga de un niño tan lindo como el. Pero tamaña fue su decepción al levantar la vista y notar que corría de regreso a los brazos de su madre.

-ah, ah, ah- le riño la reina, el pequeño rodó los ojos, regreso junto a la niña y tomo su mano; el protocolo exigía que la recibiera besado su mano, era lo educado.

Kagome frunció el seño profundamente al ver la mirada del chico, parecía que le diera asco tener que darle un beso en la mano, típico de los niños, "_y yo que pensaba que este seria diferente_".

-¡puaj!- exclamo Inuyasha limpiándose los labios, "_besar a una niña, ¡Guacala!_", (ya se lo que piensan, ¡que payaso!). Kagome se limpio el dorso de la mano en la falda de su vestido y le enseño los puños a Inuyasha.

-escuincle malcriado- le estepo furiosa, ella no soportaba a los mimados presumidos como el, ¿ser amiga de ese? ¡Ni loca!

-mocosa insoportable-le regreso Inuyasha, ambos se dieron la espalda, a pesar de ser niños los dos eran sumamente orgullosos.

"_tan bien que íbamos_" suspiro Tsudara al ver la escena, no era así como quería que se llevaran los niños, ni por asomo se le ocurrió que algo así podría ocurrir. Claro conocía el carácter terco y orgulloso de su hija, y no le era ajeno el motivo del disgusto pero… ni modo algo mas tendría que hacer.

Una hora después Kagome se encontraba en la que seria su habitación, todo el resto de la mañana había sido un desastre, después de conocer al odioso ese, habían intercambiado unas sonrisas forzadas e ido a jugar, y típicamente había acabado en pleito. Aun enfadada se sentó en la enorme cama con sabanas blancas y saco una cajita de su bolsillo adornada con un hadita morada.

**Pov Kagome **

-¿Sango?, Sango sal por favor- llame impaciente, en ese momento la cajita brillo y salio una pequeña niña vestida de morado con un par de alas rosas.

-¿en que puedo ayudarte Kagome?- pregunto el hada, que en apariencia tenia la misma edad que yo, aunque era casi del tamaño del pulgar de mi padre y además de ser mi guardiana era mi mejor amiga.

-¿te has enterado de todo? Resulta que este viaje era para que conozca a un tipo con quien me tendré que casar ¡y es un tonto!- grite enojada, ¡que digo enojada!, ¡ESTOY FURIOSA!

-ya Kag, no grites, no estoy sorda- dijo sango frotándose una de sus orejitas puntiagudas mientras se posaba en mi rodilla

-además ¿olvidas que yo puedo escuchar todo desde la cajita? Entiendo que digas que ese mocoso es un tonto- adoraba a Sango, siempre podía contar con ella, y aunque a veces no se ponía de mi parte era imposible enojarme con ella.

-¿y ahora que voy a hacer?- me lamente.

-no se amiga sinceramente no se, quizás si te das el tiempo de conocerlo…- intento conciliarme sango

-¡BRINCOS DIERA! Jamás voy a dejar que ese escuincle se me acerque ni siquiera como amigo, ¡no, no, no!- Vi como Sango se encogía de hombros ante mi negativa, pero no podía evitarlo, ese príncipe Inuyasha me ponía de los nervios.

-oye Kagome, ¿porque no le das una oportunidad?, tu bien sabes que todos los niños son medio tontos, pero quizás mañana se muestre mas amable- medite sobre el consejo de Sango, ella tenia razón todos los niños eran medio tontos, Hojo el sobrino de nana Kaede era un ejemplo, primero pensé que era un idiota, y ahora era mi mejor amigo.

-¿darle otra oportunidad a ese niño?- suspire antes de echarme de espaldas en la cama.

-no pierdo nada con intentarlo- Sango sonrió, y voló hasta estar junto a mi cabeza, note como la cama cedía con su peso, ella tenia la habilidad de crecer hasta mi tamaño a voluntad.

-pero si sigue siendo un idiota o se llega a meter conmigo no respondo.- recalque mientras me trenzaba el cabello en pequeñas secciones.

-¡esa es la actitud amiga!- me reí junto con mi quería hadita. Lo cierto es que siempre me ponía de buen humor, aunque a veces me trataba como lo hacia mi madre, que en paz descanse. Quizás no fuera un martirio estar aquí…

_A la mañana siguiente…_

**Pov Inuyasha **

Me desperté con un humor que ni yo mismo me aguantaba, pero no era mi culpa, todo en mi vida era desastroso. Primero una niña me hacia pasar vergüenza, después mi madre me reñía "por haber sido grosero con las visitas", y la cereza del postre fue que tuve que aguantar las payasadas de Miroku cuando platique con el a la noche. Y ahora debía bañarme y bajar a desayunar con esa pesadilla otra vez.

-mi vida apesta- refunfuñe mientras me dirigía a la bañera. Siempre había detestado bañarme, pero ya encontraría la forma de desquitarme. Nadie me humillaba sin pagar por ello.

Baje a desayunar vestido, lavado y peinado, mi madre me recibió con la misma sonrisa de siempre, eso al menos tranquilazo un poco mis humos. No importaba cuanto se enojara mi madre con migo jamás dejaría de ser dulce, ella era lo único que tenia, jamás podría soportar decepcionarla ni herirla, eso nunca.

Entonces fue que me di cuenta de la presencia de aquella niña, me miraba con ojos curiosos. Como cuado llego solo que con algo mas confiada esta vez, no era de extrañar, ya no éramos completos desconocidos.

-buenos días príncipe Inuyasha – me saludo con una calida sonrisa. Aquello me desconcertó. Se supone que no le caía nada bien desde ayer. ¿Qué estaría tramando? Alguna trampa de seguro, pensaba saltarme la formalidad y sentarme directamente a desayunar, pero al sentir la mirada de mi madre no me quedo otra.

-buen día, princesa- dije secamente mientras me sentaba. Pero aun así no me pude comer tranquilo ya que la mocosa esa se la paso mirándome fijamente con una estupida sonrisa en el rostro todo el rato.

Pasado el desayuno y la hora de estudios tenia la libertad de hacer lo que me viniera en gana, así que fui en busca de Miroku, era hijo de un famoso monje, y a pesar de su fama de libertino, y que a veces me ponía de los nervios era mi mejor amigo.

-hay Inuyasha, milagro que sigues aun libre.- fue lo primero que me dijo al verme.

-no molestes Miroku no estoy de humor- dije trepando de un salto a un árbol.

-que carácter.- se rió antes de sentarse bajo el árbol, el no era un gran deportista, y además pésimo escalador-Vamos amigo, no es tan malo todo esto-

-¿no tan malo?, claro como tu no estas en mi pellejo…-

-a mi me encantaría estar en tu pellejo- me interrumpió con una sonrisa.

- casarme con una linda princesita, que me cuide, me mime y tal vez tenga un hijo conmigo- "_y dale con lo de los hijos_" pensé rolando los ojos ¿Qué no podía pensar en otras cosas mas normales?

-¡príncipe Inuyasha!- me llamo una voz al otro lado del jardín.

-¡ay no, es esa mocosa!- refunfuñe al ver como la princesa se acercaba.

-¿mocosa? ¡Oh! la princesa Kagome ¿Dónde?- Vi como Miroku se ponía de pie y miraba a todas partes emocionado. ¡Feh! ¿Jamás dejaría de ser tan don Juan?

**Pov Kagome **

-no estoy segura de esto- murmuro Sango por quinta vez desde que nos dirigíamos al jardín.

-¡oh vamos Sango! es una buena idea, además tu magia es genial- le sonreí.

-halagarme no hará que cambie de opinión. Mira Kag una cosa es hacer trucos para ti, pero dudo mucho que a Inuyasha le guste verme aparecer un sapo o hacer bailar a las hojas sueltas la sinfonía de Tchaikovsky- no pude evitar detenerme a reflexionar n momento por las palabras de sango, era verdad que a mi me gustaba todo eso, pero Inuyasha era varón.

-no importa Sango, al menos conseguirías llamar su atención, y así podría mostrarse más interesado en ser mi amigo.- mi querida amiga se encogió de hombros mientras seguía volando a mi lado.

No tarde mucho en divisar a Inuyasha, claro que no era alguien que pasara desapercibido fácilmente. Estaba encaramado en las ramas de un árbol.

-¡príncipe Inuyasha! – le salude con mi mejor sonrisa, antes de correr en su dirección.

-¡esperame Kagome mis alas aun son pequeñas!- me grito Sango intentando alcanzarme. Pero no le preste mucha atención, estaba impaciente por probar mi idea.

-¿y tu que quieres?- me pregunto sin mirarme o bajar del árbol.

-quería ver si quiere jugar conmigo y Sango, vera ella es un hada y puede hacer magia, además se supone que debemos ser amigos-

-¡Feh! no me interesa ser amigo de una niña y mucho menos de un hada.- mi sonrisa se borro al instante, ¿Qué se creía ese mocoso?

-Inuyasha no seas grosero, así no se trata a una dama- dijo una voz junto al árbol, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que había otro niño en el jardín.

-¿Quién es ese?- me susurro sango sonrojada y sin dejar de ver al otro niño, no la culpaba tenia los ojos azules y el pelo corto atado en una coletita. Nada feo.

-perdone, pero temo que no hemos sido presentados bella dama, soy Miroku Houshin- me sonrió.

-Kagome Higurashi de Sengoku, y ella es mi amiga Sango- ambas hicimos una reverencia.

-¡que malo eres Inuyasha!, no me dijiste que era una niña tan linda, y menos que tenía una amiga- no pude evitar notar como Sango se ponía mas roja que una manzana, pero no era justo que juzgara.

-¿linda? Estas tu estas ciego Miroku ¡es muy fea!- eso si me colmo la paciencia.

-¡SI YO SOY FEA, TU ERES UN TONTO!- le grite a todo pulmón. ¿Cómo pude pensar en que seriamos amigos?

-¡NO ME DIGAS TONTO FEA!- eso lo hizo bajar del árbol, mejor así podría apalearle.

-¡TONTO, TONTO, TONTO…!-

-¡FEA, FEA, FEA…!-

_En otra parte del palacio_

**Pov narrador**

-Míralos Tsudara, ya están congeniando, seguro que no tardaran en ser amigos.- sonrió Izayoi viendo de lejos a ambos niños en el jardín. Demasiado lejos para que le llegaran los gritos.

-una linda escena querida Izayoi, esta alianza nos traerá prosperidad por siglos- sonrió el rey, mientras se asomaba tambien.

-¿ese es el punto no? – ambos soltaron una sincera carcajada.

-¿considero el trato cerrado?-

-queda cerrado amiga mía, la boda es un hecho por nuestra parte solo resta esperar a los tortolitos- si tan solo supieran lo que pasaba bajo sus ojos.

"_¡Esto es la guerra!"_ declararon los príncipes.

Continuara…


	3. dulce infancia

Hola a todos antes que nada deseo agradecer a **marie201112, a p0pul4ar y a sayaaomes. ** Por sus reviews y por haberme elegido como autor favorito, les dedico este capitulo, ¡ojala les guste!

_Seis años después _

**Pov Kagome **

-¡KAGOME!- era el décimo quinto grito que escuchaba esta mañana. No preste atención y seguí trenzándome el cabello.

-¡KAGOME HIJA, APRESURATE QUE NOS ESPERAN!- ni aunque me fuera la vida en ello, hiba a terminar cuando se me pegara la gana.

-Kag solo retrasas lo inevitable, tendrás que salir en algún momento, o tu padre se desesperara y te sacara en brazos ot…- Sango se callo al instante al ver mi mirada acecina. No es que estuviera enojada con ella, era que detestaba ir al reino de Shikon y tener que ver al malcriado tonto de Inuyasha.

Nuestra relación estaba muy lejos de ser lo que esperaban nuestros padres, no podíamos parar de pelearnos. Parecía que nada mas vernos empezábamos a discutir, y siempre era por culpa de el, al principio intente hacerle caso a los deseos de mi padre y llevarme bien con Inuyasha pero hubiera sido mas fácil enseñar a un gato a bailar con un tutú de balerina. (Sango y yo lo intentamos la semana pasada)

Fuertes puñetazos resonaron en mi puerta, solo mi padre tocaba de esa forma cuando se enojaba mucho.

-tenemos que salir ya Kagome- murmuro conciliadora Sango.

-¡no quiero!-

-¿crees que yo estoy encantada ir?- Sabia muy bien que no, Sango tampoco era fanática de ir a pasar los veranos con Inuyasha por una razón similar a la mía, una razón llamada Miroku. Ella pensaba que era un buen chico, ambas lo pensamos, pero a la primera oportunidad que tuvo nos demostró que era un idiota igual que Inuyasha, con la diferencia que el susodicho era un mujeriego libertino.

-¡KAGOME SE ACABO, SAL DE UNA BUENA VEZ O TENDRE QUE SACARTE YO!- suspire resignada, sabia muy bien que mi padre jamás bromeaba sobre ese tipo de cosas. Ya el año pasado me había sacado practicamente a rastras para ir al ese barco, a ese reino, a ese idiota que era mi prometido.

Sin mucho ánimo salí de mi habitación. Camine junto a mi padre y Sango por el pasillo hacia la carroza que nos llevaría al puerto.

-vamos Kagome, cambia esa cara en cuanto lleguemos podremos escarmentar al tonto de Inuyasha – ese comentario me hizo sonreír, y gracias a dios me padre no lo escucho, el no estaba de acuerdo con las bromas que le hacíamos a Miroku e Inuyasha, y ya nos había castigado innumerables veces para tratar de borrarnos el habito.

Aunque cabe decir que en ciertos momentos, mi querida hadita era mas extremista que yo. En especial desde que Miroku se había sobrepasado con el tacto, lo que fuera que significara eso, Sango no había querido explicarme y preguntarle a mi padre resulto en una perdida de tiempo y en la rotunda decisión de aprender griego antiguo. ¿Quién sabe cuantas cosas me estaría perdiendo por no entender ese idioma que usaba mi padre cuando se ponía nervioso?

Sonreí al recordar el incidente de hace dos años, como se había enojado mi padre esa vez, y lo cierto es que yo casi me rompí una costilla de tanta risa…

_Flash back:_

_-¡Sango, Sango!, ¿donde te metiste? ¡Sango!- grite con fuerza mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, desde hace una hora que la andaba buscando y no la encontraba. No desde que aquel niño Miroku le había dicho algo sobre tener un hijo con el._

_ Entonces divise a mi padre por cerca de las escaleras._

_-¡padre!- le llame mientras corría hacia el._

_-hola Kagome, ¿en que puedo servirte hijita? – me sonrió, mientras se arrodillaba para estar a mi altura._

_- ¿no ha visto a Sango? no la pillo por ningún lado – _

_-¿Sango? no la he visto desde anoche que les conté un cuento- en eso ví que apareció una silueta al lado de mi padre._

_-perdone rey Tsudara pero la reina Izayoi le espera para el té- dijo un hombre alto de ojos azules, cabello negro, casi mas oscuro que el mío, peinado en una larga trenza y que llevaba una enorme pila de papeles en las manos._

_-gracias Bankotsu, en seguida voy- antes de que mi padre pudiera incorporarse se escucharon unos gritos y paso Miroku como rayo perseguido de mi mejor amiga en su tamaño humano y llevando en las manos ¿un boomerang gigante?_

_-¡hey Sango!- la llame pero ella no volteo._

_-¡Ahora no Kag se me va a escapar!- me grito sin dejar de correr, pero en su carrera tumbo accidentalmente al joven… Bankotsu creo que se llamaba. Dejando desperdigados todos los papeles._

_-¡Sango!- grito mi padre al notar el accidente, pero ella no se detuvo._

_-mocosa maleducada- mascullo el otro muchacho desde el suelo, luego empezó a recoger los papeles._

_-Kagome ayúdale a recoger todo- ordeno serio mi padre._

_-pero padre…-_

_-no te estoy preguntando-trague hondo, prefería que mi padre me gritara a que hablara con ese tono tan duro e inflexible._

_ Cinco minutos después ya habíamos alzado todos los papeles. El joven pelinegro nos hizo una reverencia y dio un paso para alejarse cuando…_

_-¡no Sanguito, no!-gritaba Miroku esquivando los golpes que dirigía Sango a su cabeza._

_-¡vuelve aquí, no huyas cobarde!- otro borrón de movimiento y Bankotsu, los papeles y yo acabamos en el suelo._

_-¡Sango!- Volvió a gritar mi padre. Pero ella no le hizo caso. Me atragante mi risa y volví a recoger todos los papeles. Otros cinco minutos después estábamos acabando._

_-listo- suspire entregándole el último fajo de papeles._

_-gracias princesa Kagome -_

_-¡Aguas ahí vienen!- grito mi padre, me asome por su hombro, viendo que efectivamente Sango y Miroku se acercaban nuevamente. Bankotsu suspiro frustrado y dejo caer los papeles al suelo._

_-¡hey Sango!- le grite con una sonrisa, ella se freno un poco._

_-tranquila Kagome, esta vez no se me escapa ¡vas a ver Miroku!- me sonrió antes de reanudar su persecución, por mientras me agache a recoger otra vez los dichosos papeles. Finalmente recogimos el ultimo montón otra vez, solo que en esta ocasión mi padre tambien ayudo._

_-listo Bankotsu, pero espera antes de que camines voy a detener a ese par de mocosos- colocándose en el extremo del pasillo._

_-si por favor rey Tsudara- rogó Bankotsu y debía admitir que aunque me divertía mucho que Sango correteara al tonto amigo de Inuyasha, ya me estaba cansando de recoger los papeles. No tardaron ni dos segundos en aparecer, mi padre logro agarrar a Miroku en plena carrera._

_-¡eso majestad agarrelo!- dijo Sango con una sonrisa, mientras elevaba el boomerang, Miroku se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos._

_-¡Sango suelta esa cosa!- grito furioso mi padre antes de esconder a Miroku tras el._

_-pero majestad…-_

_-¡que sueltes esa cosa!- repitió inflexible y sin dejarla hablar. Sango hizo un puchero y aventó el boomerang a su espalda, que por desgracia le dio en la cabeza al joven Bankotsu que al caerse tambien derramo todos los papeles otra vez…_

_Fin del flash back_

**Pov Inuyasha **

-Inuyasha hijo, ¿ya es tas listo? Tenemos que ir al puerto- llamo mi padre desde la puesta de mi cuarto, si ya estaba listo pero no iría al puerto a recibir a la mocosa.

-Inuyasha ya- repitió mi madre mientras habría la puerta

-acaban de anunciar que llegaran en… ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO?!- me encogí al escuchar tal grito, claro que estaría molesta y era obvio porque, me había entretenido toda la tarde lanzándole dardos a un retrato muy malo de Kagome.

-nada madre- intente calmarla.

-¡¿Cómo que "nada madre"?! ¡Inuyasha eso es una completa falta de respeto!, yo no te eduque así…- ¡ay no! Vi las lágrimas formarse en los ojos azules de mi madre, no me gusta verla llorar.

-perdóname madre, yo no…- ¿Qué podía decirle? Lo cierto era que no tenía excusas para mi comportamiento. Salvo que odiaba a esa niña hasta el tuétano, pero decirle eso a mi mamaíta no era opción.

-ay Inuyasha ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- se lamento mi madre limpiando se las lagrimas. Me sentí un verdadero gusano. Sin decir nada más baje con ella. Miroku y yo nos subimos al carruaje que compartiría con Kagome y el mosquito parlante que tenia.

-por la cara que traes tu madre debe haberte pillado con tu nueva diana de dardos- se burlo Miroku de mi, genial.

-si bueno, no es mi culpa que entre sin llamar a mi cuarto- me recline mas en mi asiento.

-bueno Inuyasha tu mama es la reina puede ir a donde guste-

-deja eso ya Miroku y dime ¿has entendido lo que vamos a hacer?- escuche a mi amigo suspirar pesadamente.

-si claro, tu plan ese de vengarte y de paso organizar mi velorio-

-no te pongas miedoso ahora Miroku, solo le daremos a esa niña una buena lección para que aprenda a no meterse conmigo.- cruce mis brazos tras mi cabeza y me recargue en el respaldo.

-¿y que harás con la hadita? Recuerda que nunca se separa de ella-

-por eso tú la distraerás-

-si que fácil, que a mi me maten mientras tu te diviertes-

-¡feh! Eres un cobarde-

-¡no lo soy!, solo aprecio mi pellejo- Miroku y yo nos dimos una mirada rabiada antes de voltear para otro lado. No importaba lo que dijera Miroku no me hiba a dejar solo en esto, lo conocía bien, sabia que podía contar con el incondicionalmente.

-insisto Inuyasha que deberías olvidar ya ese incidente- me pidió Miroku por novena vez.

-¿olvidar como me humillo la Barbie esa? ¡Nunca!-

-que yo recuerde tu tuviste toda la culpa-

-¡feh!-

_Flash back_

_Pov narrador_

_Kagome estaba arrodilla limpiando un resbaladero de jugo, el cual derramo sin querer y donde Inuyasha se había dado un buen porrazo._

_-no es justo Sango, simplemente no es justo- se quejo mientras estrujaba el paño en su cubeta. La hadita se coloco en su hombro._

_-bueno Kagome, no servirá de mucho que siguas quejándote, mejor échale conejo y acaba de una vez- en eso se escucho una risilla burlona del otro lado del pasillo. La princesa frunció el seño al notar que trataba de Inuyasha y Miroku que se burlaban de ella._

_-tienes razón Sango mejor nos apuramos, además no quiero que vuelva a resbalarse ¡CIERTO TARADO!- enfatizo especialmente la ultima frase mientras miraba directamente a Inuyasha._

_ El príncipe frunció el seño y ando a zancadas hasta la niña que ponía las cosas en su lugar._

_-¿eso lo dijiste por mi verdad?- pregunto irritado una vez estubo frente a ella._

_-¡¿YO?!-pregunto Kagome fingiendo inocencia._

_-no ¿Cómo cree príncipe Inuyasha? yo no seria capaz de…-_

_-¡mentira!- la interrumpió. _

_-¡yo escuche claramente cuando dijiste que no querías que se resbale "cierto tarado"!-Sango y Kagome estallaron en risa, Miroku se cubrió los labios para no reírse tambien, mientras Inuyasha enrojecía de furia y vergüenza._

_-bueno jajaja… si usted lo…jajaja… dice…jajaja- Kagome se seco las lagrimas y se sujetaba el estomago mientras intentaba regular la respiración._

_-¡A-además no soy tarado!- rebatió Inuyasha._

_-si me resbale fue porque el piso estaba empapado de jugo-_

_ Kagome ya había recogido todo y estaba dispuesta a marcharse pero la voz de Inuyasha la hizo girar sobre sus talones para encararlo._

_-¡pues por eso estas tarado! ¡Por no fijarte donde pones los pies!- Inuyasha frunció el seño y apretó los puños. ¡A él nadie lo humillaba!, por suerte Miroku le tomo por los hombros antes de que cometiera una tontería._

_-ya Inuyasha déjalas, no les hagas caso- Inuyasha obedeció a la sugerencia de su amigo pero antes de irse pateo la cubeta con los utensilios de limpieza. Kagome frunció el seño y le saco la lengua pero Inuyasha no le hizo el menor caso._

_-para que te quede claro princesa, yo no soy tarado.- pero justo cuando hiba a dar un paso cayo de boca junto con Miroku al piso._

_-¿pero que…?- pregunto mientras miraba a todos lados con curiosidad. Fue entonces que noto que sus agujetas estaban atadas a las de Miroku, y no le fue indiferente la mirada burlona de Sango._

_-tienes razón, no eres tarado,¡ ERES UN TONTO!- se rió la princesa antes de hechar a correr._

_-¡vuelve aquí cobarde!- grito el alvino poniéndose de pie de un salto, pero no llego ni a dar un paso pues seguía atado a Miroku._

_-¡suéltame Miroku!-_

_-amigo esperare, que parece que esto ya se enredo mas- dijo el ojiazul peleando con el nudo de las agujetas._

_-¡pues desenredalo!-_

_Fin del flash back_

Finalmente arribaron al puerto, Kagome y Sango fueron las primeras en descender.

-anda Miroku cuento contigo- indico Inuyasha mientras sostenía una cubeta llena de agua de raíz de granza. Su idea era que toda la ropa, cabello y rostro de Kagome quedaran teñidos en rojo.

No le costo nada de trabajo a Miroku lograr que Sango le correteara como siempre, fue entonces cuando Inuyasha se acerco.

-hola Kagome ¿tuviste un buen viaje?- la saludo muy cortes mente mientras mantenía la cubeta oculta a sus espaldas. Kagome curvo una ceja ante las palabras de Inuyasha, normalmente le decía mocosa o Barbie o algo por el estilo, jamás por su nombre y menos en un tono tan ameno ¿Qué estaría tramando?

-¿es a mi a quien le hablas?- pregunto llena de sospecha.

-claro que es a ti, no veo a otra niña linda llamada Kagome por aquí- Kagome se sonrojo ante el halago, "_y pronto estarás mas roja_" pensó Inuyasha sonriendo.

-¿cierras los ojos un momento? Tengo una sorpresa para ti- pidió Inuyasha. Kagome sonrió ilusionada.

-¿para mí?-

-si para ti, cierra los ojos- la princesa obedeció sin sospechar nada.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?-

-mi revancha por todo le que me has hecho antes- gruño Inuyasha preparándose para echarle el tinte rojo.

-¿Qué? ¡Ay no!- la princesa se agacho al ver lo que pretendía Inuyasha, por lo que el cubetazo le callo al rey Tsudara. Quien al ver como se habían saludado los niños, se acercaba para poder ver mejor la escena.

-¡papi!- grito Kagome al ver a su padre todo pintado de rojo.

-¡¿Por qué te agachas?!- le reclamo Inuyasha horrorizado, ahora seguro le castigarían.

-¿Cómo que "porque te agachas"? – Kagome le saco la lengua a Inuyasha antes de devolver su atención a su padre.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- rugió furioso el rey Tsudara mientras entre su hija y dos sirvientes trataban de quitar el tinte de su rostro, pero lo cierto es que el traje ya podía darse por perdido.

-r-rey Tsudara perdóneme lo que pasa es que yo…- trato de justificarse Inuyasha.

-¡eres un abusivo!, ¡te aprovechas porque mi padre no puede castigarte! ¡Oh, pero esto lo arreglo yo! – Kagome tomo una cubeta con agua que había cerca de ellos, Inuyasha retrocedió al instante sabiendo lo que pretendía.

-¡Kagome deja eso! ¡KAGOME!- muy tarde antes de que Tsudara fuera capas de detener a su hija, ella tiro el contenido de la cubeta, solo que no sobre Inuyasha, quien tambien se había agachado, sino que fue sobre la reina Izayoi.

-¡madre!- le toco gritar a Inuyasha ahora…

Unas horas después todos se encontraban devuelta en el castillo, Inuyasha tenía las mejillas rojas por todos los pellizcos que recibió como castigo, además de tener que hacer 15 pizarras de "no debo hacer travesuras", sin practicas de equitación y espada por 15 días; y Miroku con un buen monte de chichones en la cabeza.

Mientras Kagome y Sango se quedaron castigadas sin cenar y sin ningún tipo de salidas, dulces, fiestas del te, durante 3 semanas y eso sin mencionar el aplazamiento el ir al mercado equino por el primer caballo de Kagome.

"_¡ESTO NO ES PARA NADA LO QUE YO LLAMO DIVERSION!" _declararon los príncipes a la noche. Y colorin colorado este cuento…

_Continuara…_


	4. mas grandes ¿mas maduros?

Listo, capitulo tres, me disculpo por la tardanza, espero que les guste, y por favor comenten, tambien acepto sugerencias.

_Dos años después _

**Pov Tsudara **

Sonreí al ver a mi hija descender por fin de las escaleras, era cada vez mas hermosa, su cabello era mucho mas largo, su piel cremosa como la leche y sus ojos eran tan brillantes. Pero su carácter, oh ¿Por qué tubo que sacar mi carácter orgulloso mas la terquedad de su madre? Una lagrima se me escapo al recordar a mi amada Tsubaki, como la echaba de menos, seguro estaría orgullosa de nuestra hija y aunque este mal que yo lo diga amaría el como se le pone al brinco al príncipe Inuyasha. Ella era igual de joven, debo admitir que me costo unos buenos coscorrones lograr hacerla mi esposa, aunque valió la pena.

-buenos días padre, perdona mi tardanza- la voz de mi hija me hizo salir de mis recuerdos. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba a mi lado.

-buen día ángel mío, hoy estas mucho mas que bella- le susurre con cariño mientras sobaba su cabellera negra. Kagome, mi bebita, mi única hija, ella era mi todo, mi mundo entero.

-ha estado recordando a mama otra vez ¿verdad?- me sonrió ella, siempre tan persuasiva, a que niña.

-¿se me nota mucho?-

-un poco si, solo me llama ángel mío con tal cariño cuando recuerda a mama, sin ofender padre, pero eres cursi- me sonrió burlonamente.

-¡oh que vergüenza! ¡Yo el rey Tsudara un cursi!- la fingí voz lastimera y ambos nos echamos a reír. Subimos juntos en la carroza, era verano nuevamente y como de costumbre iríamos a Shikon. Y a mis jaquecas, santo cielo, ¿Por qué mi hija no podía acercarse más a ese muchacho?

-Kagome hija, ¿sabes lo mucho que yo amaba y amo a tu madre que en paz descanse?- pregunte volviendo a mi tono serio.

-si padre lo se, la ama tanto que no hay sábado que no le dedique un bucle de flores y una vela de cereza.- me miro extrañada.

-y sabes que solo deseo lo mismo para ti ¿verdad?-

-em, si…- "_este algo trama_" pensó la joven.

-bien hija, entonces, ¿podrías ser un poco mas tolerante con Inuyasha?, se que es medio bruto a veces pero…-

-¿medio? Padre ese perro no es bruto ES UN IMBECIL- no se que me molesto mas, que me interrumpiera o el lenguaje que utilizo, no era nada apropiado para una princesita

-¡KAGOME! ¡No es correcto que le faltes al respeto así a tu prometido! ¡¿Quién te ha enseñado ese vil lenguaje?!- le reprendí fuertemente.

-¡la escuela!, además ese tambien me dice de cosas, como mocosa, Barbie, tonta… ¿le sigo?- suspire frustrado. Discutir con Kagome cada vez me cansaba mas, y no me hacia mas joven cada día.

-oh Kagome, por favor, tu sabes que ya soy viejo, no estaré por siempre a tu lado, y algún día tendrás que tomar mi lugar. Solo deseo que no tengas que hacerlo todo sola, que haya alguien que te ame, que te cuide.-

-yo puedo cuidarme sola padre, además tengo a Sango-

-no lo dudo hija, pero Sango tambien hará algún día su vida, ¿y que pasara entonces?- mira como mi hija reflexionaba mis palabras. Me alegro, lo bueno era que se había vuelto mas madura.

-además quiero nietos-

-¿nietos padre?- repitió ella sorprendida

-si unos tres o cuatro niños que correteen por ahí- al menos eso le hizo sonreír nuevamente un segundo.

**Pov Kagome **

Suspire pesadamente mientras esperaba a que el barco terminara de atracar. Otro año, otro verano que tendría que pasar con Inuyasha. Magnifico, ¿Por qué no podía ser como Ayame, Kagura o Kanna? Mis amigas de la escuela, ellas salían a las tiendas, ligaban con chicos, iban a la playa, tomaban el té juntas, ¿y yo? Tenia que estar atrapada en el castillo de la reina Izayoi soportando a mi prometido.

-Kagome ya arribarlos amiga- me escondí entre las sabanas, no tenia ganas de salir del camarote, ni de bajar del barco, ni de ver a Inuyasha. NADA.

-oh ¿tan pronto tiene que comenzar el castigo? ¡Dame cinco minutos mas Sango!- unos piecitos comenzaron a brincar sobre mis costillas, yo soy muy cosquilluda y no pude evitar echarme a reír.

-jajaja ¡Sango ya para! ¡Bajate!, ¡no ya no! jajajaja-

-no me bajo hasta que salgas de las sabanas, vamos Kagome, no quiero que tu papa nos castigue mas- rió ella sin dejar de saltar.

-¿mas castigo que pasar el verano aquí? ¡Dios me libre!- sin mas me levante, arregle mi cabello, alise mi vestido, y por ultimo el toque final, mi lindo colar de plata con el dije de perla rosa.

-oye Kag dime una cosa- me pregunto Sango sentándose en mi hombro.

-¿Qué Sango?-

-¿a ti te gusta Inuyasha?- casi me caí de sentón.

-¡ ¿QUÉ?!- grite a todo pulmón

-dije que si te gusta Inuyasha, vamos, he visto como le miras, además no puedes negar que se a puesto muy lindo. –

-¡tu estas loca Sango! ¡Como me va a gustar semejante cretino!- le estepe furiosa y mas roja que un tomate.

-¡aja! ¿Entonces porque nunca te quitas el collar que te regalo de bebe?- oh mi dios, me quise morir de vergüenza.

-es…es s-solo, que… que me gusta mucho-

-¿Inuyasha?-

-¡él no! ¡El collar!- suficiente, no hiba a discutir esto con Sango. Me aleje del camarote y fui directo a donde mi padre. Al menos con el mi vida tenia equilibrio, aunque tambien era divertido hacerlo rabiar de vez en cuando.

**Pov Inuyasha **

Miroku y yo íbamos, de camino al puerto. El primer día de verano debía ser el mejor para un muchacho, salir de fiesta, andar a caballo, practicas de esgrima y arquería ilimitadas, ligar con chicas y nada de lectura. Pero no para mí, yo debía pasar los días con la Barbie Kagome y su mosquito guardaespaldas.

-oh amigo cambia esa cara, no es tan malo ver de nuevo a las jovencitas.- me codeo Miroku.

-¡cállate libidinoso! No quiero ver a esa niña-

-ya no es una niña, el año pasado estaba bastante crecidita- me sonroje un poco ante las palabras de Miroku, lo cierto es que Kagome se empezaba a volver una mujer y en lo absoluto fea.

-creo que necesitas lentes amigo, sigue siendo una niña, ¿Qué mujer adulta se el pasa asiéndonos jugar a los disfraces?-"_en especial ponerme esas ridículas orejas de perro blanco_"

-oh vamos Inuyasha, no es tan malo, además con esas orejillas que te pone te ves absolutamente ¡di-vi-no! – dijo la ultima palabra con voz femenina. Le pegue un buen coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡ouch! ¡Inuyasha eres un bestia!- se quejo frotandose el chichón.

-tu te lo buscaste monje, además seguro que con todo los golpes que te da Sango ya debes estar acostumbrado al dolor-

-aun no soy monje ¿recuerdas? Y tú no sabes lo fuerte que pega Sanguito- _"¿Sanguito? ¡Feh! a ese monje le gusta que le peguen seguramente_"

-además ella y su amiguita se la pasan coqueteando con los guardias- murmure cerrando los ojos recostándome mas en el asiento.

-¿acaso el gran príncipe Inuyasha se ha puesto celoso de los pretendientes de la belleza de Sengoku (es el apodo de Kagome)?-

-¡feh!- aunque me puse rijo como la chaqueta carmín que llevaba puesta.

-¡ah pícaro!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡ELLA TE GUSTA!- grito con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ DICES?!-

-amigo mío, estas mas colorado que un atardecer, por mas que la rechaces, Kagome te gusta aunque sea un poco-

¿Kagome?, ¿ella, me… me gusta? ¡Imposible! Ella es caprichosa, una mimada, coqueta, insoportable, prepotente, pedante, insufrible, divertida, increíblemente hermosa… ¡¿Qué dije?! ¡No puedo considerarla hermosa!, es mi Némesis, se supone que nos odiamos a muerte.

-vamos Inuyasha admítelo, ella te gusta- me codeo otra vez. No creí que pudiera ponerme mas nervioso o sonrojado.

-si es así mi amigo deberías decírselo- me aconsejo Miroku, ¿decirle a Kagome que me gustaba?...

-si pierde el próximo juego de cartas, quizás…-

-uuuhhh… ya estubo que nunca se lo dijiste, ella es excelente en el poker, aun recuerdo como te gano el dinero de tres meses en dos horas-

-¡ay! no me lo recuerdes- aquello me devolvió a la normalidad. Quizás, solo quizás creyera que Kagome era de algún modo una chica hermosa. Y tal…talvez empezaba a sentir algo mas por ella, ¡pero hasta ahí!

-terco- fue lo único que me dijo Miroku.

**Pov Kagome **

Después de que Miroku, Inuyasha, y su madre nos recogieran en el puerto todo fue silencio, Inuyasha y yo no nos mirábamos ni hablábamos, es mas hasta nos evadimos por cerca de dos semanas. Me pareció un alivio al principio, quizás este año seria algo más tolerable, tal vez incluso agradable….

Si tampoco yo me lo creí. Y lo comprobé justamente esta tarde. Sango y yo estábamos tomando el te en el estanque del jardín, era una de las pocas ventajas de ir a ese castillo cada verano. Además que tenían un repostero excelente, pensé al darle un buen mordisco a una galleta de chocolate recién salidita del horno.

-¡rico!- exclame con una sonrisa.

-¡delicioso!- grito Sango casi hundiendo su carita en el panque de moras, no pude evitar envidiarla, ella podía darse un banquete con un solo pastel con sus 4cm de altura, pero yo debía conformarme con media docena (a mi papa no le gustaba que comiera muchos dulces).

-esto es en verdad maravilloso, ¿no Kag?, dos semanas enteras sin que nos molesten ni Inuyasha ni el monje aprovechado ese- Sango se estiro sobre un cojin mientras doblaba sus alitas.

-no lo se Sango, me parece sospechoso que no se hayan metido con nosotros todavía- repuse dándole un sorbito a mi te de menta con frambuesa.

-una vez acostumbrado a los malos días uno es incapaz de ver el sol. ¡Vamos sonríe Kagome y disfruta mientras puedas!- suspire, Sango tenia razón, no valía la pena desperdiciar un día tan bello pensando en Inuyasha.

-tienes razón Sango a demás ese mocoso se puede ir a-a –a…-

-¿a donde Kag?-

-a… ¡a…! ¡ARAÑA!- grite totalmente aterrada al ver a la enorme tarántula que estaba en medio de la mesa, ¡QUE ASCO! ¡ODIO A LAS ARAÑAS!

-¡tranquila princesa yo la mato!- apareció de pronto Inuyasha con una sonrisa altanera, por un momento me sentí aliviada y agradecida, quizás había juzgado mal a Inuyasha. Pero cuando se supone que hiba a pegarle a la araña la aventó directo a la falda de mi vestido.

Me levante brincando de miedo mientras me agitaba el vestido, y pegaba brinquitos tratando de deshacerme de este horrible bicho. Finalmente unos minutos después Sango había logrado quitarme a la araña y aventado a otra parte, cuando pude tranquilizarme note que Inuyasha y Miroku doblados de pura risa. Así que fueron ellos los que planearon todo esto, y yo creyendo que Inuyasha había cambiado. ¡MENUDO IDIOTA!

**Pov Inuyasha**

-jajaja, ¿viste Miroku?, ¡la fiera Kagome no es mas que una miedosa! jajaja- no podía parar de reírme, esa cara valía millones.

-jajaja ay dios jajaja duele, pero jajaja- me sujete el abdomen, a pesar del dolor seguía con ganas de reírme.

-tie…ay… tienes razón Inuyasha, pero, ¿no crees que te pasaste al echársela al vestido?- me pregunto Miroku después de que se nos calmo el ataque de risa.

-¡nah! Bien merecido se lo tiene, además así aprenderá de una vez por todas quien manda aq… ¡AY!- un líquido hirviente me cayó en la cabeza, ¡dios santo como duele!

-¡Inuyasha!- escuche gritar a Miroku, pero luego se oyó un golpe seco y el tambien se quejo.

-¡A VER SI CON ESO APRENDEN CEREBRUTOS!- nos gritaron las chicas antes de irse de nuevo al castillo.

-ouch, eso si que duele- me queje mientras Miroku me ponía algún vendaje.

-la verdad amigo, creo que deberíamos ponerle un alto a esta guerra con las chicas- le entendía el tenia un extenso vendaje en la cabeza y una bolsa de hielo amarrada donde Sango le había pegado.

-¡feh! serás cobarde-

-es por el bien de nuestra integridad física- quizás Miroku tenía razón, esas niñas, ya no tan niñas eran cada vez más crueles.

**Pov Kagome **

Camine a pasos furiosos asta la habitación de mi padre. Esto se acaba ahora, no pensaba continuar con esto no señor. Y le iba a dejar en claro mi opinión a mi padre, no importa con que me amenace, no aguanto mas. Di tres golpes mega fuertes en la puerta de caoba.

-adelante- escuche desde el interior. Sin la menor delicadeza abrí la puerta y marche a pasos fuiricos en la alcoba.

**Pov Tsudara **

"Uh oh" fue mi primer pensamiento al ver como entraba Kagome. Pisoteaba como si quisiera enterrar sus pies en el mármol del piso, sus ojos chocolate parecían flamear, su piel blanca estaba de color carmín, tenía la espalda rígida y los puños apretados. En otras palabras estaba furiosa.

-hijita ¿que pasa?- pregunte mientras ella se me plantaba enfrente.

-renuncio- susurro, su voz temblando de pura furia.

-¿disculpa?-

-¡RENUNCIO!- me grito a todo pulmón. Y yo seguía sin entender nada.

-¡me niego a casarme con Inuyasha, no lo aguanto mas, es un pesado, bruto, un…! ¡ARGH!- dios santo, ¿Qué le habría hecho ahora ese niño a Kagome? Algo muy malo debía ser claro. Pocas veces la había visto así de enojada.

-a ver, a ver hija mía, clámate, ya tranquilita, serena, serena- la tome por los hombros, y la hice tomar asiento mientras intentaba relajarla un poco.

-¿ya?- Kagome asintió, unos minutos después, ya más calmada.

-bien, ahora me podrías decir ¿Qué paso?-

Durante la siguiente media hora Kagome me explico a lujo de detalle todo lo que había ocurrido durante su hora del te. Incluida la parte donde se lo hecho enzima. Ya platicaría con ella mas tarde al respecto. Pero por el momento me importaba más que se calmara y no negara el compromiso, pues este no era formal.

-vamos Kagome, entiendo que estés enojada, pero no es para tanto, tu bien sabes que los muchachos hacen esa clase de bromas y…-

-nada, ya estoy harta padre, no me importa lo que usted o la reina Izayoi digan, no me caso con el y punto.-

-Kagome, comprendo tu postura, y lo cierto es que normalmente te apoyaría con tu decisión pero en esta ocasión no será. –

-con todo respeto padre me vale, he dicho que no me caso con el, y mi no ES NO-

-Kagome, si no te casas con Inuyasha me veré forzado a enviarte a un convento para…-

-¡prefiero mil veces el convento! Ayumi, la prima de Ayame me ha recomendado uno de las teresianas muy cómodo- me reto, ¡oh! como me hartaba esa nueva actitud suya, para colmo era demasiado similar a la de Tsubaki. Ella siempre me retaba cuando discutíamos, y mas de jóvenes.

-o si no me casare con otro, el príncipe Renkotsu ya me ha hecho una propuesta y…- eso me saco de mis cabales.

-¡BASTA YA KAGOME!, ¡no continuare esta conversación contigo hasta que te calmes!, ¡ahora vete a tu cuarto, y no sales de ahí hasta que yo lo mande!- ella me saco la lengua antes de girar sobre sus talones y marcharse a su cuarto. Bueno mínimo aun me hacia algún caso, la pregunta era ¿hasta que punto?

Una vez me tranquilice un poco, y me tome mi te contra las jaquecas, últimamente lo tomaba mas que otra cosa., fui a ver a Izayoi para hablar de la situaron.

-ya no se que hacer, Kagome se rehúsa completamente a seguir con el compromiso- confesé sumamente cansado, ya mi cuerpo no estaba para estos sobresaltos.

-deberé hablar muy seriamente con Inuyasha, esa bromita suya fue demasiado cruel y hasta para el- reflexiono ella. Si no la conociera tan bien no habría creído que estaba furiosa, su rostro se encontraba sereno y casi radiante, pero su voz era dura como el acero.

-¿y Kagome? ¿Qué es lo que haré con ella?-

-insistirle, convencerla de que continué, ya veremos cuando cumpla los dieciséis si aun continúanos- suspire, eso seria difícil yo mismo estaba pensando en que si para esa fecha no lográbamos nada dejaría todo el plan de lado y permitiría a Kagome elegir su destino.

_Continuara…_


	5. te encontre y por un error te peridi

Hola a todos, perdonen la tardanza pero por fin termine. También aprovecho para anunciar que el lunes comienzo la escuela así que me tardare un poco mas en publicar, no se enojen por favor.

**Por mi error te perdí**

**Pov narrador **

Habían pasado otros dos años, en los cuáles Kagome e Inuyasha no se habían vuelto a ver. ¿Qué porque? Muy fácil, después de la broma que le hizo Inuyasha a Kagome se volvió una autentica guerra entre los jóvenes, con decir que si se llegaban a encontrar en la misma habitación armaban tal escándalo que por acuerdo mutuo el rey Tsudara y la reina Izayoi decidieron darles un sabático para que las aguas se calmaran un poco (_**imagínense no mas**_).

Finalmente ese verano seria la ultima oportunidad para culminar el plan, si Kagome e Inuyasha no se aceptaban, ambos reyes deberían buscar otras parejas para ellos. Solo esperaban que todo el esfuerzo de 12 años valiera la pena.

Como podrán imaginarse los pobres reyes tuvieron que trabajar mucho para poder reunir a sus hijos. La reina Izayoi literalmente tuvo que llevar a Inuyasha a empujones al salón principal. Kagome fue otra historia a ella primero tuvieron que sacarla del carruaje, pues estaba bien agarrada al asiento, y segundo su padre, y Bankotsu, (general y consejero militar de la guardia real) tuvieron que cargarla.

Cuando finalmente los encerraron a ambos en la habitación ellos ni siquiera se miraron.

**Pov Inuyasha **

Justo cuando estaba disfrutando mi libertad de verano tenia que llegar este día, pero mi madre y el rey Tsudara estaban más que locos, jamás me casare con esa niña de papi, nunca (_**nunca digas nunca muchacho**_). Seguro que se había puesto más feo, ¡si eso es!, si esta fea podré rechazarla bien y no podrán hacer nada para cambiar mi decisión. O seguro aun es una caprichosa inmadura y tonta, siempre lo ha sido.

Me gire para mirarla…

**Pov Kagome**

¿Por qué, porque tengo que ver a ese inmaduro de Inuyasha? Seguro que nunca a crecerá, no es mas que un bebe en cuerpo de hombre, y seguramente ni eso, debe seguir igual que hace dos años enclenque y enano, con un poco de suerte seguro hasta con la cara llena de barros. Además es un idiota, y yo solo me casare con alguien que llegue a mi nivel de conocimientos, no por nada me gradué con excelencia en el instituto de princesas, además los maestros me otorgaron la corona de la sabiduría, una joya que solo portan las alumnas de excelencia escolar perfecta, algo que no había pasado en 15 años.

Bueno como dice el dicho, al mal tiempo darle prisa (_**y una sonrisa**_) me gire con mi mejor mirada de hielo a verle pero…¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡¿E-ESE ES INUYASHA?! Esta mucho más alto, su cabello plateado esta mucho más largo, y sus ojos dorados podrían opacar en brillo y calidez al sol, y era mi imaginación ¿o estaba mas musculoso? oh dios me perdone pero… ¡ESTA SUPER GUAPO!

**Pov Inuyasha**

Creo que me dio fiebre, o algo me ha caído en los ojos, porque no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Aquella diosa no podía ser Kagome, era demasiado bella, sus ojos color chocolate, su piel blanca, aquella cascada de cabellos azabache que le llegaba a la cadera, y aquellos labios rosados ¿Dónde habrá quedado aquel patito feo al que solía molestar y que me llamaba tonto? Ahora era un magnifico cisne.

Se me acerco a pasos tímidos, estaba sonrojada, se veía preciosa sonrojada, yo tambien me aproxime a ella, nos saludamos educadamente, dios santo como a crecido esa niña, ¡¿que digo?! No es ninguna niña es toda una mujer.

**Pov narrador**

Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante un par de minutos en completo silencio, aunque para ellos fue toda una eternidad, era como si fuesen completos extraños examinándose el uno al otro, pero a la vez sabiendo que se conocían de toda la vida.

Detrás de las cortinas Sango y Miroku espiaban, mientras que los reyes Izayoi y Tsudara se asomaban disimuladamente entre las puertas, todos atentos a la pareja, pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando ambos se tomaron de las manos los cuatro saltaron y gritaron de pura emoción.

Menos de una hora después se había organizado toda una fiesta, pero los príncipes apenas y habían sido consientes de ello. No tenían ojos para nada más que no fueran ellos, y ahora bailaban como metidos en un sueño. Todo el tiempo sonriéndose y mirándose con profundo cariño.

En cuanto la tonada del maravilloso vals termino, Inuyasha y Kagome compartieron su primer beso sin importarles estar frente a todos. Estaban profundamente enamorados el uno del otro.

**Pov Kagome **

Bien dicen que nunca digas nunca, no puedo engañarme a mi misma, estoy enamorada de Inuyasha. Tantos años creyéndole un mocoso idiota, pero lo cierto es que me vuelve loca, ¿me estaré volviendo bipolar? ¿Cómo se puede odiar alguien mas de una década y de la nada enamorarse de el? Y ese beso, dios creí que me desmayaría, no podía haber sido mas mágico.

-¡madre arregla todo para la boda!- le oí gritar emocionado, aunque claro los gritos que propinaron los invitados y nuestros padres no tardaron en opacar el de el. Sonreí alagada porque Inuyasha tambien quisiera casarse conmigo, pero aun queda un pequeño detalle…

-¡un momento!- grite todos se detuvieron en el acto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Inuyasha extrañado.

-esto es muy pronto-

-claro que no, eres lo que deseo en una pareja, - me sonrió antes de continuar.

-eres preciosa- me sonroje.

-gracias ¿y que mas?-

-¿más?- me pregunto arqueando las cejas. Aquello me libero del encanto anterior, fue decepcionante.

-¿es que solo te fijas en la belleza?- de reojo note la cara de desaprobación de mi padre, aunque no sabia si era a mi o a Inuyasha.

-¿hay algo más importante?-eso me dolió en el corazón, Inuyasha no me quería por otra cosa aparte de mi rostro, no le interesaba nada mas de mi.

-Inuyasha yo…no… ¡no me casare contigo!- suspire con lagrimas en los ojos antes de correr lejos del salón, Sango voló tras de mi y luego mi padre.

**Pov narrador**

El rey Tsudara, Kagome y Sango solo permanecieron ahí una noche, fue imposible para nadie convencer a Kagome de que cambiara de de opinión, claro que Inuyasha no hizo ningún esfuerzo por consolarla ni disculparse. Decepcionada se la paso llorando hasta el anochecer ya que el cansancio la venció y se quedo dormida.

-bueno Izayoi, nadie puede decir que no hicimos un buen esfuerzo- refunfuño el rey Tsudara montado en su caballo, era cercano el medio día y estaban listos para partir.

-despídete Kagome- le ordeno, ella estaba sobre Kirara su yegua parda, dándole la espalda a Izayoi, Miroku e Inuyasha.

-adiós- dijo simplemente sin voltearse para mirar a nadie.

-hija…- le riño el rey para que fuera educada.

-príncipe Inuyasha – finalizo Kagome, su voz era fría y formal como si hablara con un desconocido.

La reina Izayoi suspiro triste, siempre le había agradado Kagome, en verdad le entristecía que se marchara, y le hacia rabiar que fuera específicamente por culpa de una de las estupideces de Inuyasha. Tanto tiempo ilusionándose con tener a Kagome como nuera arruinado.

Inuyasha por su parte miraba hacia otro lado, a el tampoco le agradaba que Kagome se marchara, probablemente para siempre, y muy en el fondo sabia que era su culpa pero era demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo o disculparse. Izayoi al ver que Inuyasha no se despedía lo codeo.

-madre…-

-hijo…- le riño, Inuyasha se encogió por dentro, su madre estaba mas que enojada con el. Nunca le decía solo hijo, salvo cuando estaba verdaderamente molesta.

-adiós…princesa- la caravana inicio su partida, Inuyasha suspiro tristemente, Kagome se giro para mirarlo, pero Inuyasha desvió la mirada inmediatamente. La princesa volteo de nuevo al frente suspirando con pesar, _es un engreído, aunque me duela, no me casare con el porque no me ama_ pensó mientras intentaba no llorar.

**Pov Inuyasha **

-"¿hay algo mas importante?"- me arremeto por cuarta vez Bankotsu. Bonito fin de semana me había tocado, primero me enteraba de que Kagome es la mujer de mis sueños, quince minutos mas tarde me rechaza, no me dirige la palabra en todo el día y luego se va y ahora parece que todo el mundo anda molesto conmigo. Ni siquiera Miroku me dirige la palabra.

-príncipe Inuyasha, cuando una mujer pregunta si el la belleza lo mas importante lo que uno jamás debe decir "¿hay algo mas importante?"- trato de imitar mi voz con tono de idiota.

-no tienen que repetírmelo, Toya se que fui un idiota.- suspire tratando de acomodarme

-mas que idiota, ¡FUISTE UN COMPLETO TONTO!- vaya primera vez en todo el día que Miroku dice algo, y me insulta.

-¿y tu que te traes Miroku?- el susodicho movió de mala gana una pieza del ajedrez y espero mi respuesta entes de continuar.

-¡que por tu culpota no pude declararme!-¿me he perdido de algo?

-¿declararte tu?-me bote de la risa. Pero Miroku me fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Quién es la desafortunada?-

-Sango-

-¿el mosquito?-

-¡MAS RESPETO A MI SANGUITO BURRO!- me ataco con su báculo, por lo menos pude agacharme.

-deberías escribir un libro príncipe "como alejar a una mujer en cinco palabras o menos"- se burlo Bankotsu. Miroku movió otra pieza del ajedrez.

-te quite a la reina- sonrió burlonamente

-seria la segunda del día- se rió Bankotsu. Dios ¡¿Qué nadie me tiene piedad?!

-¡A CALLAR! Ya verán, la recuperare, iré a verla ¡la cortejare!, ¡Y LE DEMOSTRARE MI AMOR!- infle el pecho con ego.

-¡jaque mate Miroku!-grite moviendo mi alfil y matando al rey de Miroku.

**Pov narrador**

En un camino apartado lejos del castillo, una sombra envuelta en una capa sonreía macabramente, tantos años esperando, pero por fin tendría su venganza.

-te ha llegado la hora Tsudara, y lo que posees y todo aquello que amas va a ser solo mío- susurro el personaje, sus ojos rojos como la sangre resplandeciendo en la nublada y tétrica tarde.

**Pov Tsudara **

Suspire cansado, 12 años de planes al caño, observe a Kagome, aun tenia los ojos rojos de lo mucho que había llorado, Sango estaba en su cajita, yo sabia que podía escucharnos pero al menos daba la ilusión de privacidad.

-Kagome, aun no comprendo, ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir Inuyasha?- sabia que el tema le dolía, pero necesitaba saberlo.

-yo necesito saber que me ama, por algo mas que un buen cuerpo o una cara bonita, por ser yo…- mi pobre Kagome, no era de extrañar que se estuviera tan mal. Hiba a decir algo más pero el carruaje se paro de repente, que raro, aun no habíamos llegado al puerto.

Me baje a ver que ocurría, mi capitán me señalo a un hombre parado en medio del camino. Mi sangre se congelo, no podía respirar bien y comenzó a acelerarse mi corazón. ¡Naraku! ¡Era Naraku! , ¡Es hechicero que había desterrado hace 17 años!

-¿papa? ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Kagome mientras se inclinaba hacia la puerta. Pero yo la retuve y la empuje al interior.

-no hija quédate adentro, no te asomes- regrese mi atención a Naraku, era claro lo que quería, pero no dejare que se acerque a mi bebita.

Me baje del carruaje dispuesto a lidiar con ese hechicero. Pero en un segundo ya no había hechicero sino una extraña bestia, similar a un murciélago enorme que se nos hecho encima…

**Pov Inuyasha**

La puerta de abrió de golpe en el vestíbulo, donde Miroku, Bankotsu y yo estábamos pasando el rato.

-¿pero que…?- murmuro Bankotsu, los tres corrimos a la puerta donde un hombre, al parecer muy mal herido se deslomo.

-¿no es el capitán del rey Tsudara?- pregunto Miroku poniendo al hombre en cuestión boca arriba.

-¿pero que le ocurrió?- pregunte preocupado. El hombre entreabrió los ojos, estaba pálido y muy debilitado.

-nos… a-ataco un… un de… demonio…- murmuro antes de desmayarse, el miedo me calo la columna vertebral.

-Kagome- musite preocupado.

-¡Inuyasha espera!- escuche gritar a Miroku, pero no le preste atención, mi prioridad era socorrer a Kagome, rápidamente corrí a las caballerizas y tome a colmillo, mi corcel. El corazón me latía con fuerza en el pecho, mi respiración era irregular, pero nada de eso me importaba. Ni siquiera le preste atención a la tormenta que me golpeaba con fuerza el rostro y el cuerpo.

No tarde en divisar el carruaje, estaba completamente volcado, y los guardias dispersados por todas partes completamente inmóviles.

-¡Kagome!- llame sumamente preocupado. No obtuve ninguna respuesta. Me asome al carruaje.

-¿Kagome?-pero estaba vació. Grite desesperado, ¿pero donde estaba Kagome?

Algo a mis pies llamo mi atención, me agache para recogerlo. Era el collar, el collar que yo le había regalado a Kagome, ella jamás se lo quitaba, nunca en los 12 años que llevaba de conocerla jamás la ví sin el.

De repente escuche un gemido a mi lado, como si fuera de alguien mal herido ¡ERA EL REY TSUDARA! Fui corriendo a su lado.

-¿rey Tsudara, se encuentra bien?-

-¿I-Inuyasha…?-

-¿pero que ocurrió? ¿Quién les hizo esto?-

-fu…fue todo…tan… de… prisa…es…ese…de…demonio…- mas cuyo casi sin sentido.

-pero…Kagome… ¿Dónde esta?-

-escucha… muchacho… él…n-no… no es lo…lo que parece… no es lo que parece…- murmuro delirante, parecía que fuera a desmayarse pronto, o quizás algo aun mas… permanente.

-no entiendo ¿Dónde esta Kagome? Dígame…-

-mi Kagome…él…se…se la…llevo…- dicho esto el viejo rey de Sengoku cerro sus ojos de manera permanente.

-¡KAGOME!- grite con el corazón roto, bien dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Dios mío ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?! El rey Tsudara estaba muerto, Kagome había desaparecido, ¡y todo por mi culpa! Soy un imbesil, un mal nacido, Kagome… mi Kagome… la encontrare…

-¡AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA TE ENCONTRARE!-

Continuara…


	6. hechizos y blancos

**Pov narrador**

Lejos muy lejos del lugar del accidente pasando por un inmenso bosque, se encuentra un hermoso castillo a las orillas de un lago. La luz de las estrellas brillaba con fuerza sobre su superficie y un enorme bosque verde bordeaba sus alrededores. Pero a pesar del bello paraje un bello cisne blanco derramaba lágrimas sobre el agua cristalina.

-oh… no dejes que mi hechizo te haga sentir tan mal princesa- hablo Naraku desde la orilla fingiendo preocupación. A su lado una mujer joven de lagos y lacios cabellos negros lanzaba migajillas con burla.

-además no durara todo el día, veras que apenas salga la luna…- continuo engreídamente señalando al horizonte donde salía la blanca y redonda luna. En cuanto el brillo plateado toco el agua donde estaba el cisne el agua brillo de un bello tono rosa y un remolino de agua azul envolvió al ave para luego debelar a Kagome, ella respiro hondo y salio del agua. Desde un arbusto Sango (quien había seguido a Naraku cuando secuestro a Kagome) y un hombre lobo llamado Koga espiaban.

-¿lo ves? Es así de sencillo todas las noches- sonrió el hechicero con auto complacencia.

-claro que debe estar en el lago para que el brillo de la luna toque sus alas- hablo por primera vez la mujer.

Kagome suspiro con pesadez ¿Cómo podían ser tan cínicos?, les volvió la espalda con su típica actitud orgullosa.

-mira Kagome, a mi esto no me proporciona ningún placer- refunfuño el ofendido por la actitud de la princesa.

-te crecerá la nariz hermanito- se rió Kikyo.

-bueno admito que es algo un poco divertido.- sonrió antes de aclararse la garganta.

- Pero lo que realmente deseo princesa, ¡es el reino de tu padre!- Kagome lo miro furiosa, sabia que jugaba su suerte y su vida al hacer lo que hiba a hacer pero no le temía a Naraku.

-¡pues entonces tómalo! ¡Tienes el poder!- le grito a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

-nah, ya lo he intentado, y es algo desesperante. Pues bien robas algo y luchas eternamente para mantenerlo. Pero…- le dedico una sonrisa siniestra a Kagome. Entonces transformo su vertido verde agua en uno de novia.

-si me caso con la legitima heredera del trono, gobernaríamos el reino de tu padre juntos de manera totalmente legal. Como rey y reina…-

**Pov Kagome **

-¡NI MUERTA!- le interrumpí antes de girar sobre mis talones. ¿Casarme con ese hechicero mal nacido? ¡Primero que me vuelva talco!

-¿Dónde crees que vas niña?- me llamo aquella mujer tomando me del brazo, me safe con un movimiento brusco, su simple contacto me quemaba.

-lejos de aquí, ¡no podrán detenerme!- exclame mientras la pasaba corriendo.

-no intentare retenerte, pues ir a donde quieras- comento ese hombre con una calma excesiva, hasta diría que con confianza.

-¡entonces hasta nunca brujo!- me puse a correr hacia unas escaleras, no me importaba nada mas salir de ahí.

-aunque deberías saber que apenas la luna se vaya del lago volverás a ser un cisne…- sonrió con sadismo, me detuve estupefacta.

-sin importar donde estés.- concluyo Kikyo con una carcajada macabra. Caí de rodillas desolada y me puse a llorar, estaba atrapada, no podría alejarme nunca de ese lago, no si deseaba volver a mi forma humana aunque fuera por unas horas…

_4 semanas después_

**Pov Inuyasha**

-te aviso que el director y sus músicos no están nada conformes –murmuro Bankotsu mientras lanzaba un poco de tinte en polvo a las flechas.

-¡feh! No me importa, tengo que practicar- me encontraba en el jardín como todas las tardes listo para mi entrenamiento.

-por mi parte no abra quejas amigo, es mas creo que esto será divertido- se rió Miroku pero Bankotsu le tiro un puñado de tinte azul al rostro.

-aun no entiendo porque anda de terco entrenando todo el día príncipe-

-debo ser fuerte para cuando ese demonio se resista regresar a mi princesa- Miroku se limpio el tinte de la cara mientras Bankotsu suspiro.

-¿aun crees que estan vivas?- pregunto esperanzado Miroku.

-cuando encontremos a ese demonio Miroku, encontraremos a nuestras chicas-

-oh Inuyasha, ya has buscado por todos lados Kagome no volverá. El reino entero lo sabe-

-el reino entero se e-qui-vo-ca, yo bien se que Kagome sigue viva, ¡y voy a encontrarla!- vi a Bankotsu suspirar pesadamente.

-¿ya preparados?- nos pregunto con el seño fruncido. Ambos asentimos.

- acabemos con esto de una buena vez, ¡Jakotsu vengan!- grito a un grupo de hombres posicionados en el quiosco del jardín.

-¡hermano! ¡Esto es indignante! ¡SOMOS MUSICOS!- se quejo Jakotsu, uno de los 4 hermanos menores de Bankotsu y que curiosamente participaban en la misma banda musical.

-hermano ya te lo había dicho, mis hombres tiene el día libre y había que usar a alguien- explico por tercera vez Bankotsu frotandose las sienes.

-pero somos artistas no bestias- reclamo Jakotsu lo cierto es que no me creía eso de que no eran bestias, considerando como el me perseguía cuando niños.

-no sean miedosos, no les haremos daño- musite perdiendo la paciencia, la cual se empezaba a volver mas y mas escasa al pasar los días. Pero no era culpa mía, no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que Kagome estaba en manos de un demonio, y aunque no lo había admitido en voz alta, estaba seguro de que todo era culpa mía.

-anda Jakotsu, no será tan malo – dije finalmente. Pero me estremecí al notar como me pestañaba.

-muy bien muchachos escuchen, el objetivo es que finjan ser animales salvajes, así que espero la mejor actuación de su parte.- le heche un ojo al grupo y gruñí divertido, sus disfraces improvisados eran en verdad ridículos.

-vamos señores esfuércense, necesitamos que por lo menos nos asusten- bromeo Miroku, uno de los músicos de mas baja estatura tomo aire y soltó un rugido que hizo brincar al monje.

-¡Jaken tu no! ¡Eres un sapo por el amor de dios!- le riño Bankotsu. Ahogando una risa me vende los ojos y luego junto con Miroku me puse en posición.

-bien muchachos, en sus marcas…- comenzó a contar Bankotsu, yo tome una flecha.

-listos…- escuche como los músicos echaban a correr.

-¡Ahora!- dicho y hecho me quite la venda de los ojos y comencé a tirar las flechas acolchadas a diestra y siniestra, normalmente prefería usar la espada pero con un demonio lo mejor seria un ataque a distancia que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

**Pov narrador**

En la terraza cercana al jardín de practicas los aristócratas tomaban tranquilamente su te de medio día, todos murmurando sobre la absurda obsesión de Inuyasha con sus entrenamientos.

-queridísima Izayoi perdona mi indiscreción pero… ¿Cuál es la opcecion de mi sobrinito favorito por los entrenamientos de espada y arquería?- pregunto la cuñada de la reina Izayoi, lady Irazue, normalmente no se veían mucho ya que Inuyasha y su primo Sesshomaru se llevaban terriblemente mal.

-sigue con eso de encontrar a Kagome, el pobre aun no puede aceptarlo, no deja de pasar en ello- murmuro triste Izayoi tomando un sorbito de su te.

-pobre muchacho, lo cierto es que la princesa Kagome era un amorcito, era mas que obvio que seria una gran reina-suspiro Irazue, llevándose la taza a los labios pero antes de poder tomar un poco de la bebida humeante y rosada una flecha rompió la blanca porcelana.

-¿pero que…?- brinco las damas girando la cabeza hacia donde había venido el objeto agresor.

-¡este no esta feliz si no te da un flechazo!- grito Jaken mientras saltaba de una mesa a otra tirando todo. Y como si hubiera sido invocada una flecha paso volando tan cerca que casi todos los presentes se agacharon y digo casi porque Jaken tuvo la mala suerte de recibir el golpe en la mera cabeza.

A pesar de que se suponía que era un entrenamiento serio Inuyasha se divertida como nunca, no siempre podía darle a blancos itinerante, y era mas que genial para el ver como los músicos corrían despavoridos para escapar de sus flechas, en especial Jaken.

Miroku por su parte, era por decirlo con delicadeza, un completo torpe en el manejo del arco y la flecha. No lograba darle ni a Jaken, que era de los blancos más fáciles de todos. Para el su báculo era un arma mas que suficiente, pero a su querido amigo "no le gustaba entrenar solo", por lo que tenia que aguantarse.

-¡diez segundos mas!- grito Bankotsu, para Inuyasha fue como una seña para tirar mas flechas a diestra y siniestra. Miroku intento pegarle al menos una vez a Jaken en las costillas. Pero el enano músico demostró no ser tan torpe como todos pensaban.

-¡bien bien alto ya! ¡DIJE QUE YA INUYASHA!- grito Bankotsu, ya habían pasado los 4 minutos y era hora de contar los puntos de cada uno.

-muy bien muchachos acérquense – el general se aproximo a cada uno de los participantes y empezó a contar las motas de tinte, rojo para Inuyasha y azul para Miroku.

-haber son 325 puntos para Inuyasha y para Miroku…- hecho una ojeada a los músicos, que parecían tener viruela de tantos puntos rojos, pero no vio ninguno azul.

-otra vez…cero- termino de contar Bankotsu.

**Pov Inuyasha **

Casi me caí de la risa, cero, otra vez cero, ¿Qué Miroku nunca aprendería a manejar el arco?

-Miroku eres un inútil- me burle sosteniendo mis costados.

-si riete Inuyasha, admito que eres un magnifico tirador, pero pelear con demonios requiere mucho mas que buena puntería-

-¿y eso es…?- pregunte secándome una lagrimita de los ojos.

-voluntad de hierro y mano firme, ¡en eso si me destaco!- Bankotsu se asomo por enzima del pergamino donde anotaba los récord.

-¿ah si? Entonces monje Miroku ¿Qué le parece una rueda de flechas?- pregunto con una actitud altanera.

-¿ru…rueda de flechas?- murmuro Miroku, palideciendo.

-ajam…- asintió Bankotsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿e-el y yo?- pregunto señalándome y luego a el mismo.

-sip- tuve que cubrirme la boca para no estallar en carcajadas, mi querido amigo estaba más pálido que una hoja de papel.

-oh… em…es que… ¡acabo de recordar que debo hacer un exorcismo y…!- argumento retrocediendo.

-¡hey, hey, hey!- Bankotsu lo agarro antes de que pudiera lanzarse a la carrera.

-de verdad que eres un cobarde Miroku…- suspire haciendo una verdadera odisea para no reírme más.

-dime como se te de la gana, ¡no voy a participar en eso otra vez!- esta vez no pude aguantar y estalle en amplias carcajadas. Miroku aun me culpaba porque la última vez que practicamos la rueda de flechas, pero no fue culpa mía, fue suya al ponerse a babear por una de las camareras en vez de prestar atención.

Diez minutos después estábamos en el campo de prácticas, yo esperaba pacientemente de un lado del campo mientras Bankotsu le ataba una armadura a Miroku. Aun no se como logro convencerlo de intentar otra vez ese truco, y aunque no lo admitiría era algo muy peligroso, yo debía esperar de espaldas hasta que Miroku me lanzara una flecha, luego debía tomarla en pleno vuelo y dispararla de vuelta a el.

-¿ya listos?- llame algo impaciente.

-esta listo- aseguro Bankotsu, lo vi moverse a un lado de Miroku y poco me falto para romperme una costilla a base de carcajadas, parecía una pelota de hierro. Pero me trague mi risa y me puse en posición.

**Pov narrador**

-recuerda Miroku, que debes dispararle al corazón, directamente en medio el hombro izquierdo- instruyo Bankotsu antes de apartarse a un lado.

Miroku levanto el arco con manos temblorosas, la madera del arma era sumamente pesada para el. Además la idea de dispararle al corazón a su mejor amigo de toda la vida no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Inuyasha suspiro, aun desde su puesto 30m lejos de donde esta el monje puede oír como titubea.

-calmado monje, solo mantenlo derecho- murmuro para si mismo. Cuando Miroku pudo calmar su pulso punto y disparo.

-¡atrapa!- le grito para que Inuyasha supiera que la flecha ya había sido disparada. El príncipe se giro justo antes de que la misma impactara en el escudo de su espalda y el disparo de vuelta a Miroku, partiendo a la mitad una manzana que tenia atada a la cabeza.

-nada mal Inuyasha, son 15 tiros correctos de 21 practicas has mejorado- Miroku rió sarcásticamente antes de arrodillarse en el suelo, entre el susto, el sol de medio día y los 50 Kg. de metal que traía encima estaba agotado. Bankotsu se arrodillo junto a el y comenzó desatarle la armadura.

-excelente voluntad de hierro Miroku, aunque debemos trabajar en lo de la mano firme, veras que media pulgada mas abajo y…- se escucho un golpe y al segundo siguiente Inuyasha vio que Miroku se había desmayado.

Inuyasha sonrió pero luego trasladó su mirada al horizonte, suspirando tristemente saco el collar de su bolsillo, siempre lo llevaba consigo, para recordarse a si mismo que no podía rendirse hasta encontrar a su querida Kagome.

-no importa donde estés princesa, yo voy a encontrarte- juro al atardecer antes de dirigirse a su cuarto a tomar una ducha.

En el lago faltando apenas 20 minutos para la media noche un hadita reía a carcajadas mientras observaba a un lobo acomodar lo que el llamaba la mejor sorpresa para una dama.

-¡ya cállate!, no logro concéntrame…-

_Continuara…_


	7. el lago del cisne

Chicas perdonen la tardanza, la escuela no me da pausa en los trabajos y apenas he tenido tiempo de escribir, espero les guste este capitulo, si desean que incluya alguna escena no duden en pedirla con gusto la incluiré, disfruten, lean y por favor comenten…

**El lago del cisne**

-ya cállate, no puedo concentrarme- repitió por cuarta vez en la noche el lobo.

-hay Koga, te todas las ideas que has tenido esta es de las mas idiotas- volvió a reír Sango.

-ya basta entupido bicho, deja de reírte, necesitare toda mi concentración para conseguirlas.- Koga ato otra vara a su perdiga, mientras sango se posaba en una piedra para descansar sus alas.

-en lugar de hacer tonterías deberías tomar mi consejo y dejar de pretender a Kagome – le aconsejo.

Desde que Kagome había sido convertida en cisne, Koga había estado rondándola, y cuando descubrieron que una promesa de amor eterno era la única manera de romperlo, este se había empeñado en hacer de Kagome su mujer, incluso había llegado a presumir al respecto.

**Pov Sango**

Me senté tranquilamente en mi roca predilecta mientras observaba las tonterías que planeaba Koga. Aunque Kagome no le negaba las atenciones tambien podía darme cuenta de que no había dejado de sentir algo por Inuyasha, aunque hubiese sido un tonto le echaba de menos y estaba segura de que iría a rescatarnos.

Si tan solo el monje Miroku fuese mucho mas atento y cariñoso…quizás yo podría…el… ambos estar…

Sacudí mi cabeza, no quería pensar en Miroku ahora, mejor era no perderme como fracasaba Koga otra vez.

-ya enserio Koga, solo te humillaras otra vez.- intente nuevamente, aunque el me mando una mirada asesina.

-¿otra vez? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-a ver, primero le regalaste un conejo muerto, luego trataste de hacerle un abrigo con piel de musaraña, ¿y debo recordarte a cuando le regalaste una caja de huesillos de guajolote?- Koga se sonrojo, era mas que obvio que el no sabia cortejar mujeres humanas.

-no importa he investigado y se que esta vez va a funcionar- me trague una risotada, aunque debía admitir que esta vez se había esmerado. Había puesto una tela en el jardín, llevado verduras silvestres lavadas, y por lo menos esta vez había limpiado y cosido los pescados y la carne.

-OK Koga, te daré merito por el esfuerzo, lo que aun no me explico es la parte suicida de la cita.- me miro con una ceja alzada

-¿suicida?-

-ya sabes, echarte de cabeza al agua a merced de esos dos- comente señalando a Juuromaru y Kageromaru los dos cocodrilos que custodiaban la fosa cercana al castillo de Naraku. Siempre nos andaban vigilando, una para asegurarse de que no ayudaramos a Kagome a escapar, y segunda buscando la oportunidad de hincarnos el diente en el menor descuido.

-ja, no les tengo miedo a esas lagartijas vitaminadas, además necesito recogerle las flores a Kagome, a las chicas humanas les gusta eso ¿no?, será la guirnalda del pastel – que egocéntrico era este lobo, casi como Inuyasha solo que mas atento. Mire las flores que intentaba agarrar, narcisos acuáticos, a Kagome le gustaban mucho, aunque ella prefería las rosas blancas.

-Koga en vez de arriesgar el pelaje ahí porque no mejor no le cortas un ramo de lilas, son igual de hermosas.- le sugerí.

-son demasiado corrientes para mi mujer, pero si recojo las del poso, ella sabrá cuanto la amo y…-

-ya se ya se, te besara y serás su príncipe por toda la eternidad.- comente sarcástica.

-¡exactamente!- dios ¿Qué no sabia escuchar? Me recargue más cómodamente en la roca.

-bien es tu funeral, ¿solo me permites hacer una observación pequeña? – el coloco la pértiga en su lugar.

-no acepto consejos de hadas- me encogí de hombros-

-aya tu, pero tengo una duda- Koga salto y se balanceo en la pértiga.

-¿Cuál será?- se burlo.

-¿Cómo vas volver aquí?- Koga abrió desmesuradamente los ojos antes de que la vara lo jalara al agua, Juuromaru nado con la boca abierta para atraparlo pero el consiguió saltar. Una parte de las ramas se desato y callo directo al agua donde Kageromaru esperaba listo para brincar y pescarlo en vuelo.

Koga logro mantener las mandíbulas del cocodrilo abiertas con sus piernas y aprovecho para picarle los ojos. El cocodrilo gruño y lo arrojo a un lado. Koga logro mantenerse unos segundos en el aire con ayuda de lo que quedaba de su pértiga.

-jajaja, ¡para que aprendas gusano sobre alimentado!- se burlo, pero Juuromaru le dio un coletazo que lo mando de cabeza a unas zarzas llenas de moras.

No pude aguantar más la risa, primero porque se veía completamente ridículo moviendo sus piernas mientras estaba enterrado de la cintura para arriba en el arbusto. Pero cuando salio creí que me rompería una costilla. Pobre Koga, todo cubierto de espinas y manchas rojas de moras.

-¡¿y tu de que te ríes, insecto?!- me reclamo intentando deshacerse de su nuevo maquillaje.

-eso te pasa por meterte a la boca del lagarto, date de santos que aun estas vivo, entero, y básicamente ileso- le refute. No importa que tan molesto estuviera no tenia derecho a desquitarse conmigo.

-ya calladita, mejor voy a limpiarme, Kagome no tardara en llegar y no puedo lucir así- en eso algo llamo la atención del lobo, que se giro al picnic improvisado, algo de la carne había desaparecido.

**Pov narrador**

Koga olfateo ligeramente el aire antes de acercarse a un arbusto.

-aquí- murmuro antes de pegar un puñetazo. Se escucho un grito ahogado y bajo, Koga metió la mano en el arbusto y saco lo que parecía un niño, salvo que tenia una esponjosa colita de zorro.

-pero mira lo que trajo el gato- agito al niño sin el menor rastro de delicadeza. Que por el golpe estaba inconsciente.

-no seas bruto solo es una criatura- lo regaño Sango. El zorrito abrió los ojos.

-¡UN LOBO! ¡AUXCORRO SOCILIO! ¡MAMITA! ¡ME VA A COMER UN LOBO PULGOSO!- grito el niño tratando frenéticamente de safarse.

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMASTE PULGOSO, PEQUEÑO LADRON?!- le regaño el susodicho, antes de darle un buen coscorrón.

-¿no dijiste que era un zorro? Porque no le veo dientes de ratón- pregunto Sango en burla.

-dije ladrón no ratón, y tu no te metas en lo que no te impor… ¡ay!- grito Koga, ya que el zorrito lo mordió en la mano para luego hechar a correr pidiendo auxilio.

-¡pequeño demonio, como te pille te vas a enterar!- gruño furioso el lobo a la vez que corría tras el.

-¡déjalo Koga!, ¡no seas abuson! ¡Koga!- la hadita emprendió rápido el vuelo. Sabia el mal genio que tenia Koga y le preocupaba que lastimara enserio al pequeño zorrito.

En otra parte no muy lejos Kagome suspiraba mientras se ceñía su vestido. No podía dejar de sentirse triste. Añoraba a su padre, su casa, su vida, pero más que nada a su querido, bello, terco y más que adorado Inuyasha. Daría lo que fuera para verlo aunque sea de lejos, ver el sol de sus ojos, su largo cabello plateado, ¡dios la ayude! ¡Incluso extrañaba sus peleas!, que la molestara, con gusto cedería todo su reino con tal de escucharlo llamarla niña tonta una vez mas.

Limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos con un pañuelo de seda, no podía dejarse vencer por la tristeza, se había prometido ser fuerte para esperar por Inuyasha. "_se que vendrás por mi, ven a mi Inuyasha"_ pensó antes de acomodar la roja diadema sobre su largo cabello.

-¡AYUDA!- grito una voz infantil a su espalda, por lo que voltea extrañada, en el bosque junto al lago solo estan Koga, Sango y ella.

**Pov Kagome **

Mientras miraba hacia los árboles buscando la fuente de aquellos gritos, cuando algo se aferro a mi pecho.

-¡ESCONDAME POR FAVOR!-grito el niño.

-¡QUE LINDO!- grite emocionada al ver al pequeño zorrito, tenia el pelo rojo largo recogido en una coleta, sus ojitos verdes y una adorable cola. Lo abrase contra mí sin poder evitarlo.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ ENANO!- escuche gritar a Koga solo dos segundos antes de que apareciera. El niño se safo de mi abrazo antes de esconderse entre mi pelo.

-¡oh bella Kagome, eres tu!- exclamo el muchacho ojiazul al verme.

-buenas noches joven Koga- le salude haciéndole una reverencia corta e informal, ya que lo consideraba mas un amigo.

- perdona por molestarte, pero ¿no has visto a un enano mapache por aquí? –

-¡ni soy mapache ni estoy enano! ¡Soy Shippo y soy un zorrito!- grito el pequeño asomándose por entre los mechones negros, pero al ver a Koga tembló de miedo y se aferro a mi.

-¡con que estabas ahí!, ¡diablo de mocoso! ¡Ven acá!- gruño mientras hacia un ademán brusco con la mano.

-¡NO PORQUE ME PEGA!- el pequeño se escondió entre mi pelo otra vez, el pobre estaba temblando de susto, además ahora que lo observaba bien parecía demasiado delgado.

-joven Koga ¿usted le pego?- pregunte sin subir mucho la voz.

-si- afirmo sin una pizca de vergüenza.

-¿Por qué hizo semejante cosa?- Koga bajo la cabeza sonrojado.

-yo…es que…-

-este lobo terco te había preparado una cena sorpresa y el zorrito se llevo una parte de la carne- explico Sango que llegaba volando.

-cállate- le murmuro entre dientes Koga.

-¿cena?- pregunte arqueando una ceja sorprendida. Koga aparto la mirada sonrojado.

-se supone que…seria… una sorpresa… para ti…- murmuro. No pude evitar suspirar, apreciaba mucho las atenciones del joven lobo, y lo veía como un buen amigo pero nada más.

-le agradezco mucho el detalle, pero ya se lo he dicho, yo…-intente explicarle.

-…estas enamorada de ese chucho… ya lo se… ¡pero yo soy mejor que el!- me interrumpió, genial ahora vendría otra vez toda la cuestión de "ese es un tonto solo yo te merezco", santo dios, ojala estuviera aquí mi padre para aconsejarme, aunque seguro le pondría un alto por si mismo.

-ya déjala en paz lobo sarnoso, ¿no oyes que ama a otro?- me defendió el niño, para ser pequeño era valiente.

-tu no te metas mocoso- le gruño Koga, después de unos tortuosos minutos logre que dejaran de pelear y convencí al joven lobo que compartiéramos la cena con el niño.

Durante la comida nos enteramos de que el pequeño tamben era un huérfano, y que había vagado solo por demasiado tiempo. Decidí que me quedaría con el, en fin, aquí en el lago no teníamos mucho pero seria mas que suficiente.

-¡pero que malos modales los míos!- exclamo de pronto.

-no me he presentado con usted señorita, mi nombre es Shippo el zorro de fuego mas valiente del mundo- inflo el pecho orgulloso mientras Koga se tragaba un bufido.

-un placer valiente Shippo, yo soy Kagome, princesa de Sengoku- le hice una pequeña reverencia antes de ofrecerle mi mano, el pequeño parecía ser un caballerito pues me la beso.

-y ellos- señale a Koga y Sango.

-son mis mejores amigos en el mundo, mí querida guardiana Sango, y el joven Koga…-

-que se siente príncipe- murmuro Sango en burla, el joven Koga se limito a gruñir.

-como me ha salvado, mi honor me obliga a quedarme hasta pagar mi deuda- sonreí con nostalgia ante la declaración del pequeño.

-te lo agradezco pequeño Shippo, pero no creo que sea mucho lo que puedas hacer por mi, estoy hechizada- el pequeño me miro por unos instantes curioso.

-¿Qué clase de hechizo? Yo se un poco de magia, podría…- pregunto muy serio. Pero Koga no tardo en interrumpirlo.

-la magia de un zorro no es tan potente como la que mantiene a Kagome aquí, además tu eres un mocoso- se burlo el. Shippo le saco la lengua en un puchero.

**Pov narrador **

De repente varios destellos de color rojo y violeta comenzaron a destellar, Kagome se levanto frunciendo el seño, Koga y Sango se escondieron y jalaron a Shippo con ellos que andaba ensimismado viendo como todo se transformaba todo.

Las viejas ruinas que estaban todas esparcidas por las orillas del lago se vieron restauradas y nuevas, el pasto se lleno de flores de mil colores y aromas, varios pájaros volaron por el cielo seguidos de mariposas y abejas, e incluso la obscura noche se convirtió en un esplendido día.

Pero a Kagome todas esas maravillas en vez de sorprenderla le revolvían el estomago, por la simple y sencilla razón de que era preludio de que el responsable de toda su tragedia, quien precisamente se asomaba por una de las esquinas.

-oh bella dulcinea tu caballero andante esta aquí en su armadura brillante para rescatarte- recito muy burlonamente Naraku y Kagome se alegro de no haber comido mucho ese día.

-vamos princesa, solo basta una palabra para liberarte de tu tormento, solo quiero oír que deseas casarte conmigo.- Kagome se llevo una mano a la boca del estomago.

-noche tras noche me haces la misma propuesta…- comenzó a decir con su típica pose enfadada.

-¡no!- grito furioso Naraku, bien sabia cual seria el final de la discusión, pero Kagome no lo escucho.

-y cada noche te doy la misma respuesta…-

-¡calla!- le ordeno.

-prefiero morir- termino Kagome con el seño fruncido. Naraku gruño fastidiado.

-tu actitud esta hartándome- Siseo completamente cansado de la situación 4 semanas de ser humillado habían empezado a sacarle canas de rabia y a acabar con su paciencia. Hizo desaparecer todo el hermoso paisaje.

-a estas alturas deberías estar bien acostumbrado- los ojos de Naraku brillaron como carbones al rojo vivo.

-mira niña, no me retes, que mi paciencia no es eterna-

-me vale, no importa lo que hagas, jamás permitiré que el reino de mi familia caiga en tus horribles garras- Naraku estubo a solo medio segundo de retorcerle su delicado cuello, pero logro contenerse e incluso embozo una burlona y macabra sonrisa.

-vaya, esperaba que esta noche por fin te rindieras a mis pies- se dio la vuelta como reflexionando.

-oh bueno, quizás solo necesites una noche más para…_pensarlo_- Naraku señalo al horizonte mientras dejaba escapar una suave y malvada risa.

-no…- susurro Kagome, la luna se estaba poniendo, la noche llegaba a su fin. Como una sonámbula se introdujo en el agua, el resplandor rosa formo un circulo a sus pies, las azules aguas la rodearon a tiempo de ahogar su sollozo. En menos de un minuto ya no había una princesa parada sobre el lecho del lago, sino un blanco cisne llorando a lágrima viva.

Naraku entro en su castillo dando tal portazo que Kikyo brinco del sofá donde había estado dormitando como gato perezoso. Se estiro un poco mientras veía al hechicero pasearse furioso de un lado al otro.

-hola hermano- lo saludo pero en ni la pelo.

-¿estas enojado?- pregunto ella con fingida inocencia, tragándose una carcajada por la mirada acecina que le dedico Naraku.

-¿yo? ¡No que va!, ¿no vez que estoy feliz como lombriz?- comento con extenso sarcasmo.

-bueno como lombriz has estado siempre lo que yo…- se interrumpió la joven para esquivar el hechizo que le lanzo su hermano. Pero no por eso dejo de reírse en su cara, por muy poderoso que fuera Naraku, era lo más divertido del mundo hacerlo rabiar.

-ya hermanito, no te enojes- Naraku se limito a gruñir antes de volver a sus reflexiones.

-te ha vuelto a rechazar ¿verdad?- continuo burlándose Kikyo.

-esa niña…me va a sacar canas verdes-

-¿y que esperabas? Seguramente aun esta pensando en el príncipe Inuyasha- suspira como fan de Justin Bieber.

-¿ese niño mimado e idiota?... ¿que le ve?- refunfuño.

-¿Qué no verle? Es guapo, atlético, tan certero con el arco, y todo un maestro espadachín mmm…- Naraku rodó los ojos ante la mirada de borrego degollado que ponía Kikyo.

-en otras palabras todo lo que tu NO eres- finalizo con una sonrisa sarcástica antes de volver a saltar lejos del alcance de su hermano.

-bueno, no me importa, soy un ser paciente, tarde o temprano deberá olvidarlo- reflexiono cuando pudo calmarse.

-sigue soñando hermanito- Naraku ya no le presto atención a las burlas de Kikyo sino que se dirigió a pasos firmes a su estudio.

"_lo olvidara, no importa cuanto se esfuercen ella esta aquí y nadie conoce este palacio mas que yo, si querida Kagome, no ha de pasar mucho para que te olvides completamente de el, esperare…pero uno de estos días, SERAS SOLO MIA_"

_Continuara…_


	8. un mapa al amor

¡PERDON, PERDON! Ya se que estoy mega atrasada con el capítulo, pero no he podido escribir casi nada a causa de las tareas de la escuela. Ojalá les guste y por favor comenten, porque de paso les digo que sin comentarios más me voy a tardar.

**Mapa al amor**

_A la mañana siguiente_

-haber si lo he entendido ¿cada noche cuando la luna se va del lago tu te conviertes en cisne?- pregunto el pequeño zorrito. La pandilla estaba sentada en la orilla del lago junto a unas escaleras de piedra.

-exacto- contesto Kagome, ahora en su forma de cisne.

-pero para poder volver a ser humana debo estar en el lago durante la siguiente noche, así jamás me alejare de aquí- murmuro triste.

-en mi opinión no necesitas la luz de la luna para ser hermosa- intento animarla Koga, todos sabían que ella se deprimía mucho cuando estaba convertida en cisne, aunque alguna vez había reconocido que le fascinaba la idea de volar.

Shippo cerró sus ojos un minuto, meditando, pues a pesar de que era un niño estaba bien versado en las artes de la magia.

-claro que todo se arreglaría si Inuyasha te diera un beso- comento Sango frotándose el cabello con cansancio, según ella (y la secundo) todo esto se habría prevenido si el bruto príncipe de Shikon no hubiese sido tan idiota en el ultimo encuentro hace semanas.

-¡ESO ES!- grito de pronto Shippo. Tan alto de hecho que Sango y Koga pegaron un pequeño brinco.

-¿Qué te pasa enano para gritar así?- lo regaño Koga.

-ya se como romper el hechizo, ¡es muy fácil! Kagome y yo vamos volando a buscar a ese príncipe, lo atraemos hacia el lago, luego sale la luna, se transforma en princesa de cuento ¡y ya esta!- explico el niño inflando en pecho con orgullo.

-ojala fuera tan fácil- suspiro la princesa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo la idea?- pregunto curioso Koga. Aunque no lo dijera, estaba de acuerdo con que era un buen plan

-¿Cómo lo voy a encontrar?- murmuro Kagome. Shippo se cayó de espaldas.

-¿no sabes donde esta?- pregunto el ojiazul incrédulo.

-ni siquiera sabemos donde estamos nosotras- contesto Sango antes de posarse sobre la cabeza de Kagome.

-aunque seguro el cara de araña si sabe- Koga alzo una ceja.

-claro, pero ¿Qué se supone que le dirán? "querido Naraku, lo hemos pasado de maravilla pero queremos irnos ¿no tendrías un mapa para nosotras?"- se burlo imitando las voces de las chicas, a lo cual Sango le dedico una mirada asesina. Pero Kagome y Shippo intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

-¡un mapa!- exclamaron juntos. Koga se cubrió la boca, no lo había dicho enserio, pero al parecer ahora no habría nada que les sacara la idea de la cabeza.

-vamos a buscarlo- murmuro Kagome.

Pov Kagome

Sango y yo subimos volando para asomarnos de una en una de las ventana, algo curioso era que Naraku jamás se encontraba en el castillo de día, pero la bruja de su hermana Kikyo lo custodiaba como un dragón, por lo tanto teníamos que ser sumamente cuidadosas de que no nos viera, mi hadita tenia cierta ventaja ya que era mas pequeña en comparación a… bueno con sus 4 cm. de alto a casi todo pero aun así era muy útil, podía asomarse por los huecos de las cortinas e incluso logro introducirse entre algunas de las rejas y desagües.

Finalmente en una de las recamaras que parecía ser el estudio de Naraku a juzgar por la horrible decoración en morado, carmín y negro. Encontré lo que estaba buscando un mapa de toda la región.

Sin perder el tiempo llame a Sango y volamos de regreso a donde nos esperaban Koga y el pequeño Shippo.

-esta colgando de una pared- suspire tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-en el estudio del último piso- termino Sango volando a mi lado.

-muy bien, Kagome vigilara mientras nosotros vamos por ese mapa- exclamo orgulloso Shippo, pero Koga solo se cruzo de brazos.

-¿nosotros? Me suena a manada- murmuro con abierto desdén.

-¿Qué no nos vas a ayudar?- pregunto sango con el seño fruncido, casi me alegraba de que mi padre le hubiese quitado su boomerang gigante hace 3 años, porque seguramente el joven Koga ya tendría la cabeza partida por la mitad. (O mínimo un buen chichón).

-je, ¿jugarme yo mi preciosa piel por esa misión boba y suicida? Ni loco- vaya, no hubiera creído que Koga fuese tan vanidoso, sin querer una sonrisa tiro de mis labios, me recodaba tanto a mi Inuyasha, terco, creído, egocéntrico, bruto, pero después de todo mío…

-claro que, con un beso de incentivo, podría reconsiderarlo- la afirmación de Koga me saco de mis cavilaciones, tan ensimismada me había puesto con mi fantasía de Inuyasha llegando a rescatarme en blanco corcel que no me acorde que Sango, Koga y Shippo estaban aquí.

-si no queda mas remedio- Shippo se encogió de hombros y trato de darle un beso en la mejilla a Koga, lo que le gano un buen coscorrón.

-¡TU NO MOCOSO!¡YO DECÍA UN BESO DE MI KAGOME!- "_y dale_"rode los ojos ante la afirmación. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que aclararle a Koga que no lo quería más que como un buen amigo?

-vamos joven Koga no sea así, necesitamos a alguien con su destreza, fuerza, y velocidad.- intente convencerlo, aunque tuve que hacerme de la vista gorda cuando inflaba su pecho con egocentrismo.

-muy lindas y ciertas palabras querida mía, pero sin beso yo no…-

-¡nada! ¡Ven acá! ¡Cobarde!- exclamo Sango perdiendo los estribos, ¿y mi padre decía que la gruñona era yo?

-¡eh! ¡Suéltenme ustedes dos! ¡He dicho que sin beso no voy!- forcejeo Koga, mientras Sango y Shippo tiraban de el en dirección al castillo. Ahogue una ricita, pobre Koga, por mucho que lo quisiera se va a tener que esperar muchísimo tiempo para recibir ese beso, pues me había prometido que mi segundo beso seria para cuando volviera a ver a Inuyasha, y el tercero y el cuarto…ah…

-Inuyasha…- suspire de puro gusto. Ojala que no se tardara en llegar por mi, pero si todo salía bien hoy seria yo quien podría ir en su búsqueda.

**Pov Koga **

En bonito nido de avispas me había metido, ahora tendría que entrar a ese horrible castillo para buscar un absurdo mapa, "_yo y mi bocota_" si no se me hubiera ocurrido mencionar el dichoso mapa. Ni modo, mi único consuelo era que si se lo conseguía Kagome me daría un beso en recompensa (sigue soñando Koga :p).

Con toda la cautela y silencio de la que fuimos capaces nos introdujimos en el viejo y apestoso castillo de Naraku. La puerta de entrada rechinido y no pude evitar soltar un bufido de desaprobación, ¡MENUDO CHIQUERO! Todo estaba repleto de telarañas, trapos viejos esparcidos por todos los rincones, y una enorme capa de polvo por todos lados. "_¿que el cara de araña no conoce la mínima higiene?_".

-venga, apurémonos, quiero irme pronto de este basural- exclame exasperado.

-vaya prisa tienen los hombres hoy en día- se quejo aquella molesta hada, si no fuera por ella seguramente Kagome ya habría caído bajo mis encantos naturales (¡que narciso es!)

Pero justo cuando tenia que pasar el zorrito la puerta se le cerró en la cola, por suerte Sango pudo taparle la boca antes de que gritara.

-saquen me de aquí ¡duele!- murmuro el pequeño con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-¿porque justo cuando hay prisa tengo que cargar con escuincles?- empuje la puerta con mis manos, y así evitar que le cercenara la cola. Al menos no había hecho demasiado ruido.

Con más cautela avanzamos hacia las escaleras más cercanas, las cuales eran altas y empinadas, y como debíamos avanzar en silencio íbamos muy despacio.

-paremos creo que me he estirado un músculo de mi patita- se quejo el niño cuando llegamos a un corredor lleno de armaduras.

-estamos perdidos ¿Cómo se supone que lleguemos hasta arriba con un chiquillo que solo hace berrinche?- pegue un puñetazo a una de las armaduras cegado de la frustración, grave error pues como no medí la fuerza los 40 Kg. de metal se desplomaron al suelo. Se escucho un gruñido en el piso de arriba seguido de pisotones.

-¡¿Qué escándalo es ese?!- genial, ahora se nos echaría encima la bruja hermana de Naraku.

**Pov narrador **

Kikyo bajo las escaleras levantando las faldas de su vestido color carmín y dorado para ver que era lo que hacia tanto ruido abajo. "_alguna rata seguramente, ya me quejare con Naraku_" pensaba mientras aceleraba el ritmo. Kagome noto que ella hiba bajando a donde Koga, Sango y Shippo estaban así que picoteo el virio de la ventana tras ella llamando su atención.

-¿pero que…?- la pelinegra siguió el sonido volviendo a subir los peldaños de piedra gastada. La princesa sonrió y continúo su tarea de guiarla lejos de sus amigos.

-ten mas cuidado lobo- se rió Shippo, los tres ya habían logrado encontrar el estudio del brujo.

-cállate enano- replico el susodicho antes de abrir la ventana donde Kagome los esperaba. Shippo se colgó del mapa desprendiéndolo de la pared, Sango lo enrollo y se corrió volando para entregárselo a su amiga cuando de la nada, Kikyo les cerró la ventana.

-¡la arpía!- grito Shippo esponjado al verla.

-¡a correr!- gritaron los dos restantes mientras se dirigían a la puerta a toda pierna.

-¡de eso nada!- Kikyo se coloco enfrente de la puerta bloqueándoles el paso.

-a ver, a ver- llamo Sango a los demás que se con juntaron en una rueda.

-Shippo tu corre hasta el fondo, Koga, tu le das el pase ¿de acuerdo?- les secreteo.

-¡de acuerdo!- asintieron los varones mientras que Kikyo alzo una ceja sin comprender que tramaban.

Sango tomo el mapa entre sus manos mientras Koga y Shippo retrocedieron. Kikyo cayo redonda en los señuelos, pues cuando se alejo de la puerta para arrebatarle el mapa a la joven, entonces esta lo arrojo por encima de su cabeza, donde el zorro brinco y lo pesco a vuelo, pero ni logro tocar el suelo cuando la bruja lo pesco por la camisa.

-trae aquí pequeña rata- le estepo antes de arrebatarle el pergamino y tirarlo lejos. Pero Koga logro agarrarlo.

-no te quedes ahí enano, ¡agarra ese mapa!- sin darle tiempo de protestar lo arrojo como si fuese una pelota de beisball directo a la mano de Kikyo.

-¡matanga!- rió el niño mientras echaba a correr.

-¡hey!- Shippo continúo corriendo para evitar que Kikyo lo agarrara, y acelero el paso aun más cuando esta amenazo en convertirlo en piltrafa andante. El problema fue que este olvido que andaban el en octavo piso y cuando se le ocurrió saltar la barandilla de la escalera se encontró con una caída de 200m.

-¡te tengo!- Sango logro pescarlo a vuelo, pero Kikyo los alcanzo de inmediato en el segundo piso. Shippo le pasó el mapa a Koga pues estaba agotado por tanto correr. Kikyo saco un trapeador de alguna parte y apunto para darle en la cabeza al pelinegro.

-aquí bateador, bateador – lo llamo Sango colocaba en posición de catcher detrás de la pelinegra. Koga sonrió antes de lanzarle el rollo a la hadita (al mas puro estilo de la película).

-¡y el publico aclama eufórico!- se pavoneo el joven lobo.

-eufórico el agujero que te haré en la cabeza, sarnoso.- le amenazo Kikyo intentando pegarle otra vez. Pero Koga fue mucho mas rápido, logrando no solo quitarse del camino sino agarrar un trapeador propio con el que defenderse.

-en garde bruja- la reto con una sonrisa de superioridad, algo que a la muchacha no le gusto nada, por unos minutos estuvieron dándose mutuamente con los utensilios de limpieza, en un par de ocasiones derribaron un par de armaduras, y en otra un escudo de 60 metros de diámetro casi aplasto a Shippo.

-¡ten cuidado tonto!- le reclamo el pequeño pero justo en ese momento Kikyo le dio un golpe al escudo el cual salio volando con todo y zorrito a bordo.

-¡echen paja!- grito el pasajero del trineo metálico, que no tardo mucho en llevarse de corbata a Koga, y por último a Sango. Claro que esto tuvo la ligera ventaja que obtuvieron un buen trasporte para ir rodando por las escaleras derechito a la salida. Aunque Kikyo les pisaba los talones.

-¡¿Qué esa no se cansa nunca?!- pregunto Koga desesperado.

-lo terco vendrá de familia- refunfuño la pelicastaña aferrándose al hombro de Koga.

-o-oigan…- murmuro Shippo nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres enano?-

-¿alguien esta conduciendo esta cosa?- Koga y Sango intercambiaron una mirada.

-no ¿Por qué?-

-¡PORQUE VAMOS DIRECTO A LA VENTANA!-

-¡WHOAAAAAAAAA!- Y CRASH se estrellaron los tres de lleno contra el grueso cristal de la ventana. Como era de esperarse Kikyo salto detrás de ellos, pero como era mas ligera en peso se fue a dar de narizón en la pared encima del marco de la ventana.

-¡NOS VAMOS A MATAR!- lloro desconsolado el zorrito.

-¡CALLATE!- le rebatió Koga, aunque debía admitir que el estar cayendo en línea recta al estanque de Juuromaru y Kageromaru no era el mejor de los escenarios.

Shippo tomo el rollo de papel que era el mapa del cinturón de Koga e hizo un para caídas con el. Pero era demasiado pequeño para el lobo pudiera sujetarse a el.

-ya estire la pata-murmuro el pelinegro desganado, el no podía volar. Claro que no contó con que cierta hadita lo empujara a base de todas sus fuerzas (solo puede usar sus alas cuando mide 4cm de alto) para que cayeran en tierra firme.

-¡ay!- a pesar del paracaídas el niño pelirrojo estaba a menos de medio metro del agua, y como nunca falta el chubasco para el nubarrón, Juuromaru y Kageromaru ya se andaban disputando a empujones quien daría el primer bocado al tierno zorrito.

-¡mi colita no!, ¡la colita no!- rogaba intentando salir y elevarse lejos de las feas y dentudas fauces de los lagartos que de cuando en cuando saltaban para pescarlo, ya estaba a un centímetro de sus bocas cuando Kagome paso volando y lo agarro. Alejándolo de las hambrientas y feas bestias.

_Un par de horas más tarde_

-si justo aquí esta el reino de Inuyasha ¡y no es lejos! ¡Vamos ahora!- gritaba cada vez mas emocionada la princesa, pues resultaba que el lago donde Naraku la había escondido quedaba justo en las fronteras de Shikon. Claro que su sonrisa menguo cuando vio el estado de sus amigos:

Sango con las alas vendadas en hierva húmeda pues se le habían inflamado además con un brazo en cabestrillo (Koga le había caído encima cuando lo empujo) Shippo con su cabeza imitando a un huevo de pascua gracias al enérgico vendaje, y mas mareado que un trompo de torneo. Y Koga lleno de rasguños arañazos y vendajes al asar por todo el cuerpo.

-oh quizás… ¿seria mejor mañana?- murmuro apenada, por mucho que quisiera ver a su ojidorado no arriesgaría la salud de sus amigos.

_Más tarde ese día_

-¿y dices que puedo dejarte sola? Mira que darte de narices contra la ventana…- se burlo Naraku, pues aunque no le caía de rosas que los amiguitos de su princesa se metieran a husmear en su castillo, ver a Kikyo echa una lacra era algo sumamente placentero.

-¡cállate!- le refunfuño la pelinegra sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo contra su nariz roja e inflamada.

-esto no hubiera pasado si fueras mas atenta- rió el brujo.

-¿disculpa? Esto no pasaría si no te fueras de vago todo el día, ¡el castillo es tuyo! ¡TÚ DEBERÍAS CUIDARLO! O mínimo ponerme un criado…- a esto Naraku bufo, a su hermana no le faltaban excusas para pedirle servidumbre, pero el no se la daría, y en cuanto se casara con Kagome tampoco permitiría que continuara en el castillo, con su carácter seguro se la agarra de sirvienta.

-hasta que me demuestres que puedes manejar el castillo considerare, el quizás pensar en contratarte a alguien- se dio la media vuelta antes de que Kikyo comenzara a lanzarle víboras por su clara evasión del tema.

-¡oh! Y cuando acabes con eso ponte mano a la escoba, ¡este lugar es un chiquero!- salio por la puerta y la cerro antes de que una lámpara de petróleo se estrellara en su cabeza.

-¡TONTO!¡MENTIROSO!¡COBARDE! ¡NO MAS QUE TE AGARRE TE VOY A PONER…! ¡PELOS DE TELARAÑA! ¡PATAS DE AVESTRUS! ¡CARA DE…!- retumbo la voz de Kikyo por el castillo durante media hora, diciéndole todo su diccionario de insultos y alguno inventado por ella. Pero Naraku apenas y le hizo el mínimo caso.

Pov Naraku

Me pasee por mi despacho meditando, ¿Qué querrían los amigos de Kagome en mi castillo? Ya era extraño que se pasearan cerca de los terrenos, pero llegar a entrar a mi estudio privado era algo preocupante, dirigí mi mirada a la pared junto al librero y fue cuando lo vi, no estaba el mapa.

"_Así que aun quieres encontrar a tu principillo ¿no princesa?_" un gruñido surco mi garganta antes de poder ahogarlo, pero no tarde mucho en remplazarlo con una sonrisa.

-bueno querida mía, ya veremos como te va cuando alguien tan fanático de las cacerías vea un cisne tan perfecto como tu…-

_Continuara…_


	9. la caceria del demonio

**Chicas ya se que me quieren colgar por no haber publicado antes, he tenido algunos retrasos imprevistos pero espero que les guste, va con todo el cariño muchachos. Oh y les quiero recomendar a todos los que les gusten los creepy pastas el canal de una chica llamada chibi insanity que es genial en esto, búsquenla en youtube, bye y porfa comenten**

**Cacería del demonio**

**Pov Izayoi**

Observe en alto la bella corona que tenia en mis manos. De oro macizo con rubíes incrustados y preciosos grabados en ámbar y plata.

-simplemente hermosa- suspire contenta, puede que aunque fuera solo una pieza de metal llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada en el tesoro real.

-pronto mi hijo se casara, y el reino volverá a tener rey- coloque la corona en su lugar.

-ja yo lo dudo, Inuyasha se niega a ser el rey a menos que encuentre a Kagome – afirmo Bankotsu que me acompañada debido a "que no aguantaba mas las tonterías de mi hijo." Mi pobre Inuyasha, se que tenia su carácter, y todo pero no era un mal chico.

Aunque yo misma reconociera que extrañaba a Kagome, era el momento de dejarla ir y rehacer nuestras vidas.

-se que aun la extraña pero no deja de ser un joven, seguro que todo esto se arreglar en mi baile de mañana- sonreí orgullosa, por fin había conseguido organizar todo para mi fiesta, que era la medicina mas adecuada para tratar la depresión de mi querido niño.

-¡su majestad!- me llamo una voz desde el pasillo y luego mi doncella Rin entro en la habitación.

-ya llegaron las respuestas, ¡todas las invitadas vendrán al baile!- grito emocionada, aunque no fuera mas que una niña de apenas 14 años ciertamente era bastante útil y, muy energética, además un amor de pequeña.

-esplendido, magnifico – no pude evitar sonreír, me había tomado dos semanas escribir las invitaciones a todas las princesas de los reinos vecinos y algunas de los mas lejanos para que asistieran.

-te lo aseguro Bankotsu, una de ellas deberá hacerlo cambiar de opinión- le asegure satisfecha.

-oh, estoy completamente seguro…de que no lo hará- murmuro con la sonrisa mas falsa y forzada que aya visto en mi vida.

-vaya ánimos transmites, Rin querida acompáñame ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?- pero antes que ella o Bankotsu pudieran hablar los interrumpí.

-oh no digan nada, ya se donde se metió, a averiguar el misterio del decano- Salí poco a poco del cuarto, Rin intento seguirme pero se tropezó y una de las cartas se le escapo de las manos.

-es el demonio su majestad- me corrigió Bankotsu intentando tomar la carta, pero Rin se la quito le saco la lengua (nunca se habían llevado bien esos dos).

-decano o demonio ¿Qué mas da?-

**Pov Inuyasha **

Me encontrada sentado en el piso de la biblioteca leyendo uno de los tantos libros sobre demonios que teníamos, nunca había sido muy aficionado al estudio pero si quería recuperar a mi Kagome necesitaría toda la ventaja posible.

-¿no has encontrado nada?- pregunto Miroku desde lo alto de la escalera, hey les dije que nunca fui aficionado a la lectura, además dos cabezas piensan mejor ¿cierto?

-aun no, ¿y tú?- respondí sin apartar la mirada del libro en mis manos.

-¿a parte de descubrir que empiezo a sufrir de vértigo? No, tampoco he conseguido nada- sonreí ante la queja de mi querido amigo.

-Inuyasha insisto en que esto es una perdida de tiempo, por muy bien surtida que sea nuestra biblioteca, no vamos a encontrar nada- de reojo note que el monje se estaba preparando para bajarse de la escalera, algo que no podía permitir, primera porque aun faltaba media estantería por revisar, y segunda porque era divertido dejarlo ahí.

-tu te bajas de ahí y te dejare suspendido en ese mismo punto dos semanas con una soga- lo amenace. Escuche un suspiro y luego Miroku se volvió a acomodar sobre la escalera.

-mira aquí ay algo "demonológica y creaturología para principiantes"- grito después de unos minutos.

-bien, échamelo- pedí extendiendo la mano, pero antes de darme cuenta el pesado y duro libro se estrello en mi cabeza. Y por supuesto no tardo en hacerse audible la risa burlona del monje.

-tu me dijiste - se excuso cuando deje escapar un gruñido de rabia.

-no hombre, que obediente eres, pero a ver, ¡el día en que te pida que te tires de cabeza al pozo…!-

-seré obediente pero no entupido- rió de nuevo mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo.

-ya ya, mejor déjame solo, andate afuera a preparar los caballos- le ordene aun molesto pero con una risa rebotando en i diafragma.

-¿saldremos hoy de nuevo?- negó con la cabeza casi con pesar.

-hermano, se que aun tienes las esperanzas por encontrarla, pero ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, no crees que seria hora de…-

-¡NO ME VOY A RENDIR! – grite furioso.

-Inuyasha…- intento calarme pero no le serviría de nada.

-¡¿Por qué todos insisten en que la olvide?! ¡¿Cómo quieren que duerma tranquilo sabiendo que esta en las sucias garras de un demonio?!- mis nudillos comenzaron a dolerme y estaba seguro de que mis encías no tardarían en sangrar si continuaba apretando tanto mis dientes, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer para evitar lanzarme a romperle la cara a mi mejor amigo.

-amigo, yo te entiendo, pero no es muy probable que siga con vida…-

-¡tu no entiendes nada! ¡EL QUE AYAS ARROJADO LA TOALLA CON SANGO NO SIGNIFICA QUE YO RENUNCIARE A KAGOME!- vi el pesar llenar el semblante de Miroku.

-como quieras, estaré listo en 20 minutos- se esfumo de la biblioteca con un andar tan lento y penoso que cualquiera lo confundiría con un fantasma "_seré idiota, yo no soy el único que sufre por la ausencia de su amada_".

-¿Cuándo aprenderé a callarme la boca?-suspire con cansancio antes de recoger el libro que Miroku me había aventado. Más le vale a este conjunto de papeles que valgan la pena del chichón. No lo valió…

"_escucha… muchacho… él…n-no… no es lo…lo que parece… no es lo que parece…_" escuche las palabras del padre de Kagome resonar en mi cabeza.

-¿pero que quiso decir? No es lo que parece…- deje el libro en una de las muchas pilas de libros.

-no es lo que parece, no es lo que parece ¿pero que diablos significa?- busque en otro libro de la estantería, nada, y al siguiente nada, y al siguiente y al siguiente. Finalmente me trepe en una escalera y subí a una de las estanterías mas altas, donde mi padre había guardado los libros mas raros y exóticos de la colección.

-oh…- ojee interesado el libro en mis manos.

-No es lo que parece…- volvía a mover las hojas para cerciorarme de que no había mal interpretado las palabras.

-pero claro… ¡no es lo que parece!- por fin encontré la respuesta.

-ahora si te encontrare Kagome – Salí corriendo de la biblioteca, demasiado emocionado incluso para usar las escaleras por lo que me deslice en los barandales salte de los balcones bajos. Pero antes de poder salir de la biblioteca mi madre me intercepto.

-Inuyasha, que bueno que te encuentro, van a venir todas las…- sin dejarla continuar, y sinceramente sin oír sus palabras la hice a un lado, le di un beso en la mejilla y continué mi camino.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto ella curiosa.

-¡a cazar demonios!- me frene un poco para sonreírle antes de seguir hacia la entrada del jardín.

-oh, claro. Solo no olvides regresar para mañana en la noche- me detuve en seco.

-¿m-mañana en la noche?- vi como su cara paso de dulce a enojo.

-mi baile- Uh oh había olvidado por completo la fiesta que había organizado mi mama.

-eh…madre…yo no creo poder…- intente disculparme pero mi madre sabia como hacerme cambiar de opinión comenzó a hacer pucheritos de dama inocente.

-madre por favor…- ahora incluso le salían lagrimitas, santo dios.

-si me voy ya puede que regrese antes de la fiesta-suspire derrotado.

-¡ay gracias cariño mío!- grito eufórica, sip, había caído otra vez en su trampa.

-pero por favor madre, no mas citas arregladas- le rogué, no pensaba comprometerme con nadie menos ahora que tenia una muy buena pista para recuperar a Kagome.

-¡oh! Claro que no cariño, solo he invitado a unos viejos amigos con sus hijas…-

-ya, ahí nos vemos- me despedí, mejor no discutir con mi madre.

-que te diviertas mi cielo- me dijo dulcemente.

**Pov narrador**

Una vez Inuyasha se perdió por el pasillo la reina se permitió embozar una enorme sonrisa cómplice.

-escucha Rin, quiero que esta fiesta sea de lo mas grande, cada una de las princesas debe tener su propia presentación individual.- le indico a su pequeña doncella.

-pero señora si usted acaba de decir que…-

-¡olvídate de lo que dije!- para su mala suerte Bankotsu andaba cerca en ese momento.

-¡oh Bankotsu querido!, ve por los cocineros y que la orquesta ensaye seis horas, Rin cariño ven conmigo- la niña corrió entre saltitos tras su señora.

-ya oíste a por los cocineros y la orquesta…- le sonrió mandonamente al general antes de sacarle a lengua.

-¡y rapidito!- e chasco los dedos antes de correr con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-típico siempre todo yo, ¡todo yo! ¡MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO!- refunfuño el general, a el siempre le cargaban todo, y para colmo la pequeña Rin se lo traía de su tarugo.

_Unas horas antes y en un lugar bien lejos de ahí…_

-creo que ya hemos previsto todo- sonrió Sango. Estaban los 4 sentados en una de las orillas del lago.

-pues a mi sigue sin agradarme en lo mas mínimo todo esto- comento Koga con ambos brazos cruzados.

-berrinchudo, solo andas molesto porque quien va a acompañar a Kagome es Shippo y no tu- lo regaño la hadita, pero se alegraba de que Shippo fuera quien acompañara a su querida princesa, porque de otra manera al pobre Inuyasha le rompería la cara nada mas verlo.

-yo soy más fuerte y rápido que ese zorro ¿Por qué no me dejan acompañarla?- refunfuño el haciéndose mas bola de cómo estaba.

-uno, porque el conoce de magia, y dos tu NO puedes volar-

-si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué no vas tu? Eres un hada, tienes magia y un par de alas-

-vaya lobo, mis alas son pequeñas, las alas de cisne de Kagome las superan 120 veces en tamaño jamás podría seguirle el paso- "_y si no te digo que la razón principal es que Kagome no quiere que te metas cuando bese a Inuyasha de seguro me matas en el acto_" pensó para si misma.

-a parte si desapareces tu Naraku sospechara, ya que jamás te separas de Kagome- Koga se revolvió en su lugar murmurando maldiciones entre dientes.

-ya estamos listos- anuncio Kagome con su sonrisa mas radiante. Cosa que hizo enfurruñar más a Koga.

-no te puedes ir aun mi bella Kagome- le sonrió el lobo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la princesa sin entender.

-te falta…- se acerco a ella con suavidad.

-tu beso de la suerte- murmuro acercándose muy peligrosamente.

-¡KOGA!- gritaron ambas mujeres.

-¡¿y ahora que hice?!- pregunto malhumorado. Pero antes de que se estallara la discusión apareció Shippo.

-bien Kagome ¿lista para despegar?-

-¡claro!-

-bien, ya nos vamos, y ustedes por favor traten de mantener entretenidos a la bruja y al cara de araña.- les indico y se disponía a bajarse de la piedra donde andaba trepado cuando la garra de Koga lo tomo del cuello de la camisa.

-mas te vale que la cuides bien enano, porque como le encuentre un solo rasguño esta noche comeré zorro a la veracruzana- lo amenazo el pelinegro. Shippo trago fuerte pero reunió su valor y se convirtió en una gaviota.

-¡que tengan un buen vuelo y mucha suerte!- se despidió Sango con una radiante sonrisa. Pero al voltear se percato de que Koga se alejaba con dirección al bosque.

-¿a dónde vas?- pregunto curiosa.

-por unos ingredientes para la salsa veracruzana- la hadita negó con la cabeza, sabía bien que Koga nunca le haría daño a Shippo, por el simple hecho de que eso haría enfadar a Kagome.

_En otra parte a las afueras de un denso y espeso bosque_

Miroku observo la imagen del libro que le había señalado Inuyasha.

-eso es un ratón- concluyo sin verle la mas mínima importancia.

-el demonio- le corrigió el príncipe. Pero el monje solo ahogo una carcajada.

-un poco…no se… ¿pequeño no?- Inuyasha tambien sonrió, pero con mas burla.

-exactamente, eso es, hasta que se transforma en esto.- le señalo otra imagen, un monstruo de varias cabezas y forma de dragón. Miroku se puso serio al instante.

-un animal capas de alterar su forma, utiliza el factor sorpresa, acercándose como un ser pequeño e inofensivo, y cuando te das cuenta ya estas siendo digerido.- Miroku trago grueso ante la expresión de su amigo, no se puede decir que se una imagen mental muy agradable.

-¿quieres decir que puede ser cualquier criatura?-

-exactamente- sin esperar respuesta alguna de su amigo Inuyasha se trepo a su blanco caballo y comenzó la marcha al bosque. El pobre monje a base de suspiros cansados se trepo a su propio caballo y le siguió lo más pronto que pudo. Y no fue a base de pocos esfuerzos consiguió alcanzarlo ya casi en el corazón de la densa arboleda, donde ambos dejaron atados a sus corceles.

-es por aquí Miroku, puedo sentirlo- mientras preparaba su arco y flechas.

-serás terco Yasha si no sabes ni como luce ¿Cómo lo reconocerás?- le recalco Miroku preparando fieramente su báculo, y con el arco y flechas atados a la espalda.

-¡feh! eso no será problema, ponte bien atento y no te alejes- ordeno el joven de plateado cabello sosteniendo su flecha en riste, lista para ser usada.

-ya se, ya se, puede que no sea muy buen arquero hermano, pero que no por eso estoy indefenso- se quejo el monje.

-¡feh! Como tú digas- entre los dos anduvieron a pasos lentos por el oscuro bosque, buscando en cada uno de los lugares y rincones. Bien pegados uno a la espalda del otro para evitar ataques traperos, cosa que no fue muy buena idea pues no tardaron ni cinco minutos antes de que uno de ellos se tropezara con una raíz yendo con el otro de corbata al suelo.

-¡serás torpe!- se criticaron mutuamente antes de levantarse.

**Pov Inuyasha **

Sabia que ese demonio andaba por aquí cerca, podía sentir su horrible presencia tanto que me calaba las vértebras. Ahora si estaba seguro, esta vez encontraría a mi Kagome, y que me asen al carbón si llego a perderla de nuevo. ¡Je! A ver a quien le dicen estupido cuando me vean regresar con ella (hace falta más que eso para cambiar un hábito tan arraigado ¿no crees?).

En fin después de la caída provocada por Miroku decidí alejarme un par de metros de el. Ese monje solo servia para estorbar, a veces ni se porque lo dejo pegarse tanto a mi, bueno si sabia un poco, posiblemente el demonio seria, quizás algo fuerte, y puede que necesite talvez su ayuda para derrotarlo.

Avance cuidadoso por uno de los senderos menos iluminados, quien sabe por donde podría salir ese mal nacido demonio…

-¡Inuyasha! ¡¿DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO?!- grito de pronto Miroku.

-¡SSSHHH! ¡CALLATE! ¡¿QUIERES QUE TODOS SEPAN QUE ESTAMOS AQUI?!- le grite para que guardara silencio, vaya monje escandaloso.

-entonces no te desaparezcas, casi me da algo- me reclamo desde donde fuera que andará, ya que por la penumbra no lo podía ver.

-gallina- bufe antes de continuar con mi casería.

-¡botellita de jerez! (todo lo que digas será al revés)- le saque la lengua a la nada y continué, bien que el miedoso monje podía perderse por ahí si quería, que ya bien grandecito estaba para cuidarse solo.

Pero parecía que la suerte no andaba de mi lado pues exactamente me estaba agachando para bajar por una alta peña resbale y en un acto reflejo mi flecha salio disparada a los árboles.

-¡¿Y EL TORPE SOY YO EH INUYASHA?!- se rió Miroku desde otro lado.

-¡KEH!-

**Pov narrador **

Por ahí mismo volando pasaban un bello cisne acompañado, de una pequeña y regordeta gaviota pelirroja.

-hay que tener cuidado con los cazadores- le aviso Kagome a su pequeño acompañante, sin dejar de vigilar.

-jejeje, tranquila princesa, mi súper olfato es capas de detectar a un ser humano desde… ¡hey!- grito del susto pues justo en ese momento una flecha le paso demasiado cerca del cuello.

-¡¿pero de donde salio esa cosa?!- pregunto mega asustado. A pesar de que trataba de hacerse el valiente.

-¿y el torpe soy eh Inuyasha…?- se escucho en la lejanía la débil carcajada. Kagome parpadeo aleteando para permanecer en un solo lugar ¿acaso escucho bien?

-¡feh!- casi se le paralizo el corazón y perladas lágrimas de alegría corrieron por sus achocolatados ojos.

-Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha esta aquí!- grito presa de la emocion.

_Continuara…_


	10. reencuentro

¡HOLA CHICAS! Ya volví, perdonen la espera, ahora estamos ya en los últimos capítulos espero que les guste mucho, por favor comenten, porque sin comentarios mas me tardo, bye y ojala lo disfruten, oh y ¡FELIZ DÍA DE MUERTOS!

**Reencuentro**

**Pov narrador**

Shippo miro hacia el bosque de donde había salido la flecha y luego a Kagome la cual estaba mas lista que un cohete para volar directo a los brazos de su amado.

-¡WHOA KAGOME! ¡No te precipites! ¡Tenemos que seguir el plan!- el zorrito se coloco enfrente de la princesa, pero Kagome estaba tan feliz que ni lo escucho. Sino que salio volando en picada derechito a donde había escuchado las voces. (¡Ah el amor!)

-¡espera Kagome!- corrió, o mejor dicho voló Shippo tras ella.

Ajeno a todo esto el príncipe Inuyasha se paseaba por el bosque sin perder detalle alguno de sus alrededores. Siempre alerta sobre cualquier movimiento, lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era un ataque por la espalda. (O será que no querías otro tropezón).

Mientras Kagome volaba sin cuidado ni sigilo por los árboles del bosque, dejando un destello rosa cada vez que atravesaba un as de luz. Producto de su diadema roja, que a pesar de ser un cisne aun conservaba, como muestra de tener sangre real.

-Kagome, ¿Dónde te has metido?- la llamaba incesante Shippo, que la había perdido de vista el ingresar en el bosque. Claro que aunque la princesa lo hubiera escuchado no habría tenido respuesta, estaba demasiado emocionada.

No paso mucho rato antes de que la azabache localizara a Inuyasha cerca de un pequeño arrollo.

-Inuyasha … - susurro casi para si misma. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo se dirigió volando hacia el peliplateado.

Los destellos provocado por Kagome no tardaron en llamar la atención de Inuyasha, aquello no era natural, había salido muchas veces a casar y pero nunca se había topado con algo parecido. Instintivamente se oculto detrás de un árbol, no fuera a ser el demonio.

Con cuidado observo a la mancha blanca bañado en brillos, que poco a poco se hiba acercando a el.

-¿un… cisne?- pregunto al notar la forma concreta de la criatura. Nunca había visto un cisne tan lejos de un lago, eso no era común ni natural.

-es un cisne, pero claro, no es lo que…parece- con toda la calma producto de años de entrenamiento y practica Inuyasha salio de su escondite con su arco ya listo para disparar en cuanto estuviera en mira.

-vamos acércate un poquito mas, anda solo un poco, ven- lo llamaba en voz baja, si era el demonio ahora si no se le escapaba. (¡Serás bestia! ¡Fíjate bien!)

-oh Inuyasha…- suspiro Kagome conforme mas se acercaba mas alegría la invadía. De hecho a tal punto de no notar la mortal arma que portaba su príncipe.

-esta va por Kagome – murmuro Inuyasha, ya apuntando directo al blanco cisne (¡NO QUIERO VER…!).

-¡DIOS KAGOME!- grito Shippo, que justo en ese segundo vio todo, y con una velocidad increíble logro empujar a la princesa lejos de la flecha dirigida a su enamorado corazón.

-¡RAYOS!- gruño el príncipe, pero muy tontos estaban esos pajarracos si creían que se le iban a escapar. Y sin meditarlo corrió tras ellos.

-¡uf! Por poco no la libramos- suspiro la gaviota Shippo, mientras el y Kagome volaban mas alto en el cielo.

-y tambien nos esta siguiendo, ¡todo va perfecto!- señalo al ver como Inuyasha los seguía desde la tierra.

-ahora solo tenemos que volar en dirección al lago…¡PERO NO TAN RAPIDO!- chillo viendo lo alejada que estaba Kagome.

-ve mas lento, o lo vamos a perder- reclamo jaloneando a la princesa en un intento de que redujera su velocidad.

**Pov Kagome **

-esta demasiado cerca- le dije a Shippo, nunca espere que Inuyasha me disparara una flecha, claro que ni en mis peores pesadillas imagine volver a verlo con mi forma de cisne.

-¿demasiado cerca?- pregunto Shippo dando una ojeada a la tierra.

-¡nah! No creo que pueda…- presumía justo antes de que otra flecha le cortara parte del flequillo.

-corre princesa- si no hubiese temido por mi cuello me había reído de Shippo, pero en vez de eso aumente mas la velocidad.

-vaya diablo ¡que rápido es!- exclamo impresionado mi pequeño acompañante, casi sonreí. Parece que Inuyasha no había perdido el dinamismo que recordaba, cosa buena si esto no fuera una cacería y yo la presa.

-te lo dije, desde que éramos niños era un campeón en las carreras- continué volando lo mas rápido que pude, punto a favor, llegaríamos pronto al castillo del lago, punto en contra, Inuyasha me dispararía a la primera oportunidad. Con lo bruto que era. (En lugar de insultarlo deberías correr amiga)

De hecho hablando del rey de roma, Inuyasha se trepo a un risco y nos apunto de nuevo.

-descuida Kagome se que hacer en esta clase de situaciones.- me calmo Shippo.

-bien te escucho-

-¿pero como era?- se pregunto así mismo rascándose la cabeza, y mientras Inuyasha afinaba la puntería (buena hora para perder la memoria niño)

-¡SHIPPO!-

-¡ya, ya me acuerdo, cuando trate de afinar la puntería volamos frente al sol y nos cobijamos en su luz!- bueno eso tenia sentido así no nos podría apuntar. Rápidamente dirigí mis alas hacia el astro matutino.

**Pov narrador**

**-**¡auch!**-** gruño Inuyasha al sentir la luz del sol justo contra sus dorados ojos, había intentado seguirles mientras apuntaba su flecha, pero así nunca podría darles, no sin quedarse ciego en el intento. Se cubrió con el dorso de la mano, intentando volver a apuntar pero le era inútil siempre que siguieran enfrente del sol.

-¡jaja! ¿Vez Kagome? Ahora solo tenemos que permanecer frente al sol y…- sonreía Shippo acomodándose delante de los calidos rayos del rey de la mañana. Pero antes de que pudieran celebrar, el astro rey partió a dormirse.

-Uh oh – exclamo el zorrito, notando la ausencia de su camuflaje, y peor tantito ahora Inuyasha se había desaparecido en un segundo de nuestra vista, algo que no me gustaba pero para nada.

-calma calma, lo principal es no entrar en pánico- escuche decir a Shippo con un temblor bien marcado en su voz. Ambos dimos la media vuelta para alejarnos otra vez, pero mala sorpresa nos llevamos al voltear y ver a Inuyasha apuntándonos de nuevo.

-¡Shippo, hacia los árboles pronto!- le grite al ver que se había paralizado del susto. Escuche el zumbar de la flecha, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, seguido de inmediato de un gruñido frustrado, y el clásico murmullo entre dientes de mi terco príncipe.

**Pov Shippo**

Volamos a todo lo que nos daban las alas, con tal de que ese príncipe con cara de tonto no nos disparaba con esas flechotas y hacernos brocheta. Por suerte Kagome y yo no somos nada idiotas logramos quitarnos antes de que nos disparara.

-será mejor que pensemos en algo rápido, o nos servirán con salsa de arandino en la cena- exclamo exaltada Kagome, mientras nos acurrucabamos entre unos arbolitos de bayas. Pues el príncipe ese no parecía querer dejarnos en paz pues nos andaba buscando por entre las copas.

-tu tranquila princesa, algo que aprendí en la escuela son técnicas de supervivencia en situaciones con cazadores bobos-

-¡Shippo!- me regaño en voz baja.

-¿Qué no es bobo el que esta ahí abajo?- la pregunte señalando al muchacho.

-b-bueno quizás… un poco… ¡pero eso no te da derecho a decirle…!- se sonrojo la pobre.

-¿bobo?- me reí, pero no era el momento de hacer bromas, ese niño rico nos quere hacer brocheta.

-no te preocupes, como decía mi querido mentor "cuando no hay vía de escape posible solo te queda…"- para dar efecto tome una de la bayas y me la aplaste a la altura del corazón, dejando una mancha roja en mis blancos plumajes.

-jeje, este no falla, ahora solo me dejo caer así ¡ay!- le guiñe el ojo antes de dejarme caer como si me hubieran herido de gravedad.

Como era de esperar, Inuyasha mordió el anzuelo y se acerco a mi pobre e inerte cuerpecito tirado en la fría y dura tierra. Pobre tonto, solo se me quedo mirando, y cuando se acerco lo suficiente le di un buen mordisco en el tobillo.

-¡AY!- grito con fuerza, vaya tan grandote y tan chillón.

-jajaja, ahora eso nos dará un minuto para alejarnos un poco- sin decir otra palabra mas Kagome y yo nos alejamos en dirección al lago.

**Pov narrador **

Ya en el lago, sentados el la punta de una saliente Koga y Sango observaban expectantes el estrellado cielo nocturno.

-aun no los veo, por ningún lado- murmuro, el hada posándose en la negra cabellera del ojiazul, quien se la espanto como si de un mosquito se tratara.

-mas le vale a ese mapache de Shippo, estar cuidando bien a mi princesa- refunfuño entre dientes.

-pero tu eres terco lobo, ¿Cuándo se te va a meter en la cabeza que Kagome ya le entrego su corazón a otro hombre?-

-¡hmph! Un hombre que en un mes ni se acordó de ella seguro- Sango rodó los ojos.

-¡ahí vienen volando!- sonrió emocionada mientras les hacia señas con unos polvitos rosas. Koga por su parte solo los miro con los ojos entre cerrados, brazos y piernas cruzados, y el seño fruncido hasta la mitad de la nariz.

-mira Kagome ahí estan- señalo la gaviota Shippo, al notar los destellitos rosados que brillaban en la saliente. Kagome no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió al lugar.

Inuyasha por su parte, llego corriendo no quería perder aquellas dos presas, que según el eran los demonios que habían secuestrado a su Kagome (bien dicen que para bruto no se estudia). Claro que nada mas salir de la frontera del bosque el inmenso paisaje del lago y el castillo a la luz de la luna lo dejo sin aliento. Ahora había muy pocas cosas que lo podrían sorprender.

-ya es hora Kagome, mira- le indico Shippo señalando el horizonte donde se alzaba orgullosa la blanca luna.

-no… ¡ya no puedo hacerlo!- exclamo Kagome asustada. Koga sonrió disimuladamente.

-pero Kagome… tienes que hacerlo- Sango la miro extrañada, no había esperado que en el ultimo minuto su amiga se echara para atrás.

-pero me matara Sango- la sonrisa de Koga se borro de sus labios, mientras Sango le froto las alas intentando reconfortarla.

-amiga si no lo haces ahora, nunca tendrás otra oportunidad- le hizo notar su guardiana.

-muy bien…- suspiro la princesa.

-lo haré- nadie dijo nada mas, Shippo se trepo al hombro de Koga, el aludido frunzo el seño, y Sango se quedo observándola de cerca.

La princesa extendió sus blancas alas y se dejo caer planeando subvente por las corrientes de aire, lista para aterrizar en las azules aguas del lago.

-¿Qué?- murmuro en voz baja Inuyasha notando el descenso de la magnifica ave.

Pero al parecer la suerte no estaba tan del lado de Kagome, pues en el momento en que toco el agua, el brillo de la luna se vio bloqueado por una nube inoportuna. _"¡dios mío no!"_ pensó aterrada Kagome, sin el brillo de la luna no podía transformarse.

-ahora si te tengo…- murmuro para si Inuyasha, tensando la cuerda de su arco. Kagome lo miro completamente aterrada, sin la fuerza de echarse a volar. Gracias al cielo Shippo bajo volando y le pego en la cabeza al peliplateado buscando llamar su atención. No podía dejar que le disparara.

Inuyasha giro su atención al pequeño zorro, dispuesto a dispararle la flecha que tenia en la mano. Pero todavía no había tensado por completo su arco cuando un resplandor rosa brillo iluminando todo a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo…?- pregunto el príncipe volteando el rostro en dirección al brillo, justo a tiempo para ver como el remolino de agua cubría al blanco cisne, y dejaba paso a su amada Kagome.

**Pov Inuyasha **

"_he de haberme vuelto loco_" fue lo primero que pude llegar a pensar, porque no podía ser ni remotamente posible que aquel cisne se hubiera transformado en Kagome, mi Kagome… definitivamente debería decirle a Miroku, que le escriba al manicomo en cuanto vuelva.

-hola… Inuyasha- me sonrió tímida, aquella voz tan dulce que tanto había extrañado, que me digan loco, no importa, sin pensarlo dos veces deje mi arco en el piso y corrí directo a ella.

Primero creí que me estamparía contra el agua como un idiota, pero tan pronto como mis manos aferraron ese cuerpo pequeño y perfecto fue que me convencí, no era un sueño ni me había vuelto loco, en verdad había encontrado a Kagome. Presa de la mejor sensación que había experimentado en toda mi vida le di una vuelta en el aire antes de abrazarla y exigir un beso de esos finos y rosados labios que tanto había anhelado.

**Pov Kagome **

Vaya susto me había llevado, por un momento creí que Inuyasha me mataría, pero ahora eso no importaba "_me lo cobrare en otro momento_"lo único que me interesaba era este precioso momento, Inuyasha estrechándome en sus brazos mientras nuestros labios se unían dulcemente. Me sentía tan segura, tan… en casa…

-Inuyasha…- le susurre con dulzura cuando la falta de aire nos obligo a separarnos.

-tonta…- me dijo el con el seño fruncido.

-¿eh?- ¡¿no lo veo en un mes y solo se le ocurre decirme…?!

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- me apretó contra su pecho de nuevo, claro, Inuyasha no había cambiado.

-yo tambien te extrañe… tarado- sentí su suave risa antes de que me alejara para poder verme a los ojos. Quería perderme, en esos ojos dorados por todo el resto de mis días.

-nadie quería creerme, ¡je! Quiero ver la cara que pondrán cuando…-

-Inuyasha, no puedes quedarte- lo interrumpí, por mucho que quisiera alargar este momento, no podía arriesgarme a que Naraku viera a Inuyasha aquí, como mínimo me lo convertiría en sapo.

-¿Cómo que "no puedes quedarte"? ya sufrí bastante cuando desapareciste ¡no voy a volver a alejarme de ti! ¡ESO SI QUE NO!- vaya hombre terco, de verdad no había cambiado nada, intente safarme de su protector agarre, pero solo lo apretó mas.

-Inuyasha, no seas tonto, al menos una vez escúchame…- por fin logre que e soltara lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos.

-Kagome- me llamo una voz desagradable a la distancia.

-¡ay no!- ¿Qué no se podía haber esperado unos 5 minutitos mas?

-Kagome… ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quién es ese?-

-es el- le dije ignorando d momento su primera pregunta.

-¿Quién?- volvió a repetir.

-me tiene bajo un hechizo-

-¿Qué? ¿Dime quien es?- e quede callada un segundo, nunca había visto a Inuyasha así de enojado, no sabia si pensar que era lindo que se preocupara por mi o empezar a buscar un pozo donde meterlo para que no cometa una locura. (Yo dudo que exista alguno lo suficientemente profundo.)

-¡Kagome!- volvió a tronar la voz de Naraku, esta vez mas cerca. Inuyasha se giro hacia la dirección donde venia y me coloco tras el.

-déjalo que venga ¡lo voy a…!-

-¡NO!- me puse frente a el y lo sujete.

-tiene mucho poder, tienes que irte ahora- gracias al cielo me escucho.

-entonces ven conmigo-

-no puedo… en cuanto se ponga la luna… me convertiré en cisne, y para ser humana debo permanecer aquí- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

**Pov Inuyasha **

No sabia que hacer, ni siquiera sabia que pensar, tenia que llevar a Kagome lejos de aquel demonio, pero ¿dejarla convertida en cisne para siempre? No, esa no era opción ni de broma.

-Kag…- le susurre con dulzura secando aquellas cristalinas lagrimas. Me dolía tanto verla llorar.

-por favor Inuyasha, tienes que confiar en mi, vete- me rogó la preocupación tiñendo ese dulce timbre de su voz, además de que estaba empujándome lejos del agua con toda su fuerza.

-ese hechizo, ¿no hay manera de romperlo?- la vi sonreír como si le hubiese devuelto la vida.

-¡claro que se puede romper! ¡Solo tienes que prometerme amor sincero y eterno!- ¿eso era todo? ¡Ja! Nada más sencillo de hacer.

-y tambien demostrarlo al mundo-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo hago eso?-

-¡yo no se!-

-¡Kagome!- volvió a llamarla aquella voz, ahora sonando desesperada.

-em… ¡ahí voy!- respondió mi azabache a la carrera antes de volver a empujarme.

-vamos, vete- yo no me quería ir, necesitaba llevármela conmigo, y romper ese condenado hechizo, entonces lo recordé…

-el baile… Kagome mi mama hará un baile mañana por la noche, ¡ven a mi castillo y ante todo el mundo te jurare mi amor eterno!- si no anduviera ese demonio cerca me habría reído de la cara de Kagome para luego comérmela a besos.

-¡KAGOME!- hablando del diablo, parecía que estaba cada vez mas cerca.

-anda Inuyasha vete – me insistió casi en un susurro.

-no lo olvides mañana por la noche- le recordé mientras rebuscaba en mi bolsillo.

-si, mañana en la noche, ya ve- con una ultima sonrisa le arroje el collar y me fui corriendo.

**Pov Kagome **

Cuando vi a Inuyasha irse mi corazón encogió, apenas lo volvía a encontrar y ya lo alejaban de mí. Pero era peligroso para ambos que se quedara. Entonces me permití mirar lo que me había dado y las lagrimas brincaron libres de mIs ojos… era mi collar, el que él me había regalado hace tantos años.

-¡KAGOME! ¡SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME HAGAN ESPERAR!-

_Continuara…_


End file.
